


WALLS {styles triplets x louis}

by stupidxvisor



Category: One Direction (Band), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song), Walls - Louis Tomlinson (Album)
Genre: Alpha Edward Styles, Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Marcel (Best Song Ever), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bartender Louis Tomlinson, Daddy Kink, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, Knotting, Luna Louis Tomlinson, Mental Coercion, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Niall is obsessed with Louis, Niall is the bad guy, Omega Louis Tomlinson, Pack Dynamics, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Rogue Louis Tomlinson, Sexual Violence, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Supernatural Elements, Unrequited Love, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 37,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidxvisor/pseuds/stupidxvisor
Summary: In Louis' world, soulmates were everything. For every alpha, there was an omega. For every protector, there was someone to protect. You were made for one person, and one person was made for you. When you turned 16, not only did you present as an alpha or omega, you got your soulmate mark.The Mark was a place on your skin where your soulmate would touch you for the first time, a handprint on your skin that would glow when your mate would touch you.Louis wants to find his mate more than anything in the world.Until he doesn't.*****ORThe one where Louis has three soulmates and the triplets are hopelessly enamored with him. And Niall happens to be a prick.
Relationships: Anne Cox/Des Styles, Anne Cox/Robin Twist, Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Marcel/Edward Styles/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Niall Horan/Shawn Mendes, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 31
Kudos: 216





	1. Three

**Author's Note:**

> "...and when one of them meets the other half, the actual half of himself, whether he be a lover of youth or a lover of another sort, the pair are lost in an amazement of love and friendship and intimacy and one will not be out of the other's sight, as I may say, even for a moment..."  
> ― Plato

L O U I S

"Mummy, please stop."

Jay was anxiously fixing Louis' clothes as he stood by the door. The freshly presented omega was heading out to his first pack party. All the freshly presented alphas and omegas were going, so it was only right that Louis was supposed to go. Was his mum comfortable with that? Definitely not.

Louis gently gripped her hands, smiling at her.

"I'm getting my soulmate mark tonight, Mum! I'm so excited!" The small boy hugged his mum, breathing in her lavender scent. "Plus, Niall and Zayn will be with me. So don't worry about some alpha claiming me." 

Niall and Zayn had presented as alphas four months ago, which made them Louis' designated protectors. They are also his closest friends in the world, aside from Michael.

"I know hun. I'm just a little anxious." Jay kissed her son's cheek. "Be careful, and I'll see you there, okay?"

"I will!"

***

In Louis' world, soulmates were everything. For every alpha, there was an omega. For every protector, there was someone to protect. You were made for one person, and one person was made for you. When you turned 16, not only did you present as an alpha or omega, you got your soulmate mark. 

The Mark was a place on your skin where your soulmate would touch you for the first time, a handprint on your skin that would glow when your mate would touch you.

Louis wants to find his mate more than anything in the world.

So when Niall picked Louis up from his house, the small omega could hardly sit still. This could be the day that his whole life would change. Zayn sat in the back, scrolling through his phone.

"Are you excited?" Niall asked, hands on the wheel of his Jeep. Louis could see the dark black handprint on the alpha's forearm that was seemingly tattooed on his skin. 

Soon, Louis would have that.

Louis nodded, fixing his skirt anxiously before buckling his seatbelt. "I can't wait, Niall. My soulmate could be at the party!"

"Maybe." Niall smiled warmly at the omega as he drove.

Louis couldn't sit still. His mind kept thinking about what his mate would look like. Would he have dark or light hair? Would it be long or short? The omega had always had a thing for green eyes, so he hoped his mate would have them. 

What he didn't notice as he daydreamed, however, was the way his best friend looked at him. Niall had a dreamy, far-off look in his eyes as he kept glancing at the omega. Like the omega was everything he had ever wanted.

The pair pulled up to the large packhouse, where teen alphas and omegas were seen dancing the night away. Some had Mate Marks, while others would be getting theirs tonight; Much like Louis.

The Mating Mark Ceremony was held every six months, during a party much like this one. The Luna of the pack would bring the freshly presented wolves forward and burn the incense gifted to her by the pack mage.

Getting the mark was a painful process, so that's why the wolves that were already marked were there to help the younger ones.

"Hello, Louis." Luna Anne smiled at him warmly. "Are you excited?"

"Very." Louis chirped. "I've dreamed about this for most of my life."

"How are your sons, Luna?" Zayn questioned, wrapping his arm around Louis'. "Are they excited to take over next year?"

Anne nodded. "They won't be here for the ceremony, I'm afraid. Pack duties and all that." 

The Luna waved at a few omegas that passed. "They'll be ready to take over around this time next year. Harry's proper excited."

Harry, Edward, and Marcel were next in line to become the Alphas of Louis's pack. Normally, the eldest alpha would succeed the predecessor but Alpha Desmond and Luna Anne had triplets. They would share the power, dividing the effort and land accordingly.

Their pack was much bigger than others, after all.

"I'm sure that they'll be wonderful Alphas." Louis chirped, blue eyes already starting to scan the crowd of excited pack members.

Anne's eyes sparkled with a fondness for the small omega in front of her. "Thank you, Louis."

"Luna Anne?" Niall came up from behind Zayn, beaming at the Luna. "Shouldn't the ceremony start? Some of the other members are nervous."

The Luna gasped, looking at the dainty watch on her wrist. "Oh my goodness! I guess it's that time. Let's get started, loves." 

She smiled at Louis one last time before heading towards the front of the already crowded room. All of the music stopped as the Luna beckoned the freshly presented wolves towards her.

Zayn smiled at Louis. "It's time, Lou!"

"Go on!" Niall chuckled as he saw the nervous look on the omegas face. "We'll be here to help you, and so will your mum."

Louis skipped towards the growing group of teens, anxiety bubbling in his stomach. He saw a few kids from his high school in the mix, and a few from the high school the next town over. His pack was a rather large one, one of the largest ones in the country. 

Louis wasn't sure if he should be proud of that or not. Smiling nervously at his friends, the omega looked up at the Luna.

"Welcome, young wolves!" The Luna bellowed, face beaming.

The group of freshly presented wolves cheered, Louis included. Everyone was excited, everyone was nervous. It was like everyone was holding their breath as the Luna was handed the large incense of dried sage and lavender.

The Luna quieted the loud group. "I am very excited to help all of you young wolves receive your Mate Mark. I'm sure all of you are just as excited as I am. This ritual has been among our kind for many centuries, many alphas and omegas alike finding their soulmates and living long lives." 

She held out the incense bundle. "I'm so glad to be apart of this ceremony. Is everyone ready?"

The small group cheered again.

Smiling widely, the Luna lit the incense. 

The dark smoke rolled from the bundle, blanketing all of the unmarked wolves in its scent. Louis happily breathed it in, ready to feel the small pinch anywhere on his body. It was a comforting scent, like home.

What he wasn't prepared for, however, was the load of pain that seemed to come from multiple places on his body. The burning pain shot through his body, increasing at the base of his throat.

Louis let out a deafening scream as the smell of burnt lavender seemed to take over his senses.

***

When he woke up, Louis half expected to see the Moon Goddess in all of her glory. The experience had been too painful for the small omega to not be dead. 

Instead, Louis was greeted with the worried eyes of his mother and the quiet gasps of the crowd around him. Everyone was watching him with wide eyes, almost concerned, and horrified about what they saw.

What are they looking at?

"M-mummy?" Louis's voice cracked. "Is it over?" 

As his vision cleared, he saw Niall and Zayn, both alphas sporting horrified looks as they glanced at their omega friend. His mother sat next to him, gently wiping sweat off of his forehead. Luna Anne sat next to her, her elegant eyebrows furrowed.

Jay softly touched Louis' cheek. "Baby...I-"

"Louis, you have three marks." Niall blurted, his eyes wide.

What?

The small omega gasped, sitting up. His blue eyes ran over his skin, counting the number of hands he saw. One hand was dark against his thigh, another on his hip. But he could only see two...

Zayn coughed into his fist. "The last one is on your throat, Lou." 

The Luna, who had been watching in concern, quickly handed Jay a small mirror. Louis' mother, in turn, gave the mirror to Louis. The small omega shakily held the mirror, gasping as he saw the dark mark of the handprint against his throat.

Louis didn't have just one alpha.

He had three.

*****


	2. Yeah. Plural.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What's the difference?" I asked him. "Between the love of your life, and your soulmate?"  
> "One is a choice, and one is not."  
> ― Tarryn Fisher

{FIVE YEARS LATER}

L O U I S

Louis shouldn't even be surprised at this point.

He's worked at the same bar for two and a half years, and the alphas never change. Most of them are married, some are even mated, but that doesn't stop any of them from trying to take the unmated omega home. It's kind of tiring, actually. It's almost as if everyone had given up on the concept of soulmates.

Louis has.

Now that the sweet-tempered omega has put the Styles Pack behind him, Louis settled into a routine. A simple, boring routine. Every day he woke up at eight and feeds himself and Clifford (His dog). Then he goes to the gym for an hour, where he work off all the weight from the night before. 

Then he comes home and cleans his house. After lunch, Zayn usually came over and hung out until it's time for the omega to get ready for work. Which usually meant scent blockers, boy clothes, and heavy concealer to cover the mark on his neck.

Since the day that Louis received his mark, a few things had changed. Zayn found his soulmate a year ago. The omega's name was Liam, a sweet puppy-eyed thing. Niall became Louis's roommate, wanting to keep the precious omega safe. Neither alpha harassed the omega about rejoining the pack, especially not after all the bullying Louis had received.

Louis doesn't wear pretty clothes anymore, either.

He's in a darker place than he was when all of this started.

"I have a vodka on the rocks," Louis muttered, sliding the drink across the bar.

A blonde alpha caught the glass, smirking at the small omega. "What's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this? Shouldn't you be a pretty housewife?"

Here we go.

Louis refrained from cringing. If he wanted any money, flirting was a quick way to do so. But he had a feeling that flirting with this alpha would be more trouble than it was worth. "I'm afraid that's not any of your business."

"Isn't it, though? I can smell that you're unmated."

"Good for you, mate," Louis said, passing a drink to a mated alpha female. "Nice to know that your nose works."

The blonde alpha wouldn't take no for an answer, though. "My name is Chad, baby. How about you come home with me after your shift?"

Louis rolled his eyes, cleaning a shot glass with a clean cloth. "Not interested. Why don't you go chat with that pretty omega by the stage?"

Chad looked in the direction Louis was pointing. 

"She's been eyeing you all night."

Chad must've agreed because he left after that.

Louis sighed in relief, grabbing another shot glass to clean. Pushy alphas were the last thing he wanted right now. Niall had to work tonight, so the omega was on his own when it came to protection.

"Get me a watermelon and cucumber tonic, sweetheart." A deep voice rumbled, making Louis look up from his cleaning. 

A tall alpha sat across from him, all chocolate curls and green eyes. The omega seemed frozen, heart beating in his chest. Louis knows this man. He recognizes this man. But it seems like the man didn't recognize him.

Harry Styles rolled his eyes at the omega. "Did you hear what I just said?"

Louis blinked, quickly grabbing a glass and a shaker. "Sorry, sir. I'll have that out to you in a moment. Watermelon and cucumber tonic, right?"

He felt like his heart was about to leap out of his chest.

The alpha watched him with narrowed eyes, almost as if he was making sure the omega made the drink correctly. "I didn't know that omegas were allowed to have a job like this."

That was the end of Louis' fascination with the alpha. The man was obviously crude and arrogant, both traits that the omega despised. Harry was nothing like his mother, who the small omega still called every once in a while.

"I'm not mated, so I have to make money somehow," Louis said curtly, sliding the drink towards the alpha. "Here's your drink."

A beat of silence passed as Harry looked at the drink in front of him.

"I smell an alpha on you. Why doesn't he take care of you?" Harry was being nosy. Way too nosy for Louis' liking.

Louis ignored him, smiling sweetly at another male omega as he made a martini. It wasn't his job to cater to arrogant assholes. It's his job to make drinks, not small talk.

"I'm talking to you." Harry snapped, alpha voice incredibly strong.

Louis glanced at him, all blue eyes and rosy cheeks. "And I'm ignoring you. It's not anyone's business what I do at home."

The sassy remark made the alpha smile a bit. "Fair enough, I guess."

Harry watched as the omega made multiple drinks for different customers. The omega was definitely fit. He was short with wide hips, almost essential for bearing children. He also had a great arse, which was a must in Harry's opinion. The omega also had stormy blue eyes, and the alpha would be lying if he said they weren't beautiful.

"What's your name?"

Louis looked up from the tequila shots he was pouring. "Louis Tomlinson."

It was almost as if it clicked for Harry. "Tomlinson? Like, Jay Tomlinson?"

Shit.

Louis nodded. "That's my mother."

Harry smirked. The omega was a member of his pack, so the omega already knew who he was. "Guess you know who I am, then."

"Do I?" Louis bit his lip, feigning ignorance. 'You don't look like someone I'd remember."

That was a blow to Harry's inner alpha and Louis knew it. The alpha growled lowly, green eyes burning holes through the omega. "Is that how you treat your head Alpha?"

Louis snickered, refilling Harry's glass with watermelon tonic. "I don't have a head alpha. I'm not part of any pack. Good try though, mate." 

Before Harry could respond, the sound of a drunk alpha broke their staring contest. Not just the sound, but the said alpha reached over and smacked Louis' arse.

"Nice arse, babydoll."

Louis's body went rigid at the unwanted touch.

In a flash, Harry was on his feet, gripping the crude alpha's neck and pinning him against the bar. Sexual assaults on omegas were something that pissed the alpha off more than anything. Louis hadn't consented to be touched like that. 

"Listen here, fuckhead." Harry's voice was dangerously low. "If I ever see you touch this omega again, I'll rip your knot off."

The smaller alpha struggled against his grip to no avail. "I'm sorry, Alpha. I had no idea-"

"Don't you apologize to me." Harry growled, "Apologize to the omega. Now."

The drunk alpha looked at Louis, who was watching all of this go down with wide blue eyes. The small omega couldn't fucking breathe, his heart thundering in his chest and echoing in his ears.

"I apologize for touching you." The alpha whispered, voice tight and slurred.

Louis nodded shakily, too shocked to speak.

"Good dog." Harry released the alpha, watching the drunk mess run towards the exit. 

Harry looked at Louis, who was shaking like a leaf. "Are you alright?"

Louis had never seen a show of dominance like that. Not even from his own father. "I'm fine. A bit shook up, but fine." 

The omega's blue eyes looked at Harry's right hand on its own accord, despite Louis telling himself that it wasn't important. The palm was completely black, like most alphas. "Thank you."

A beat of silence passed, nearly being drowned out by the music.

"Does that happen a lot?" Harry questioned, sitting on his stool again.

Louis shook his head. "Most nights, Niall is here. Nobody touches me when he's around."

Harry felt his heart plummet. "Niall? Is he your mate?"

Louis started laughing. The sound alone made Harry smile a bit through his disappointment. The small omega's giggles sounded like music to his ears, despite not knowing him for very long. It was strange.

The small omega finally stopped his loud laughter.

"No, he's not. He's my best friend. I haven't found my mates yet." Louis blushed when he realized he let something slip.

Fuck.

"Mates? Like, plural?" Harry was grinning now.

Louis smiled at the alpha. "Yeah. Plural."

******


	3. Completely Enamored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I recognized you instantly. All of our lives flashed through my mind in a split second. I felt a pull so strongly towards you that I almost couldn't stop it."  
> ― J. Sterling

L O U I S

"How many?" Harry asked, intrigued.

Louis blushed under the alpha's gaze. "Three." 

He paused, voice soft. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this. This isn't something I share with people." 

His blue eyes locked with Harry's green ones.

"Can I see them?" Harry blurted, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Louis turned red, smiling like an idiot. "Maybe if you take me on a date first." 

Before Harry could respond or voice his sudden intrigue, Louis's attention was taken by a drunk omega slamming an empty glass down. "Sorry, I have to get to work. Do you...... want my number?"

Harry nodded eagerly, obviously completely enamored with the omega. 

Louis smiled sweetly, sliding a piece of paper towards the smitten alpha. Harry picked it up, careful not to touch the omega. If the omega was who he thought he was, he didn't want to ruin anything.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He promised, pocketing the slip of paper.

But the omega was already chatting with another customer, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

***

E D W A R D

"I don't give a fuck about your omega daughter, Mr. Coulson," Edward growled into the phone. "I asked you if you've seen my brother." 

Harry had been missing for three hours. He had stormed out after a talk with their father discussing marriage to an omega of another pack. The fucking imbecile walked out of the meeting like a child.

Edward is pissed, to say the least.

"Mr. Styles, I can assure you that Harry has not been seen on any of my pack lands." The alpha on the other end muttered. "If you have only called me to yell at me, I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go." 

The line went dead, much to Edward's annoyance. Growling, the alpha threw his phone at the wall in an attempt to release his frustration.

Stupid Harry.

Marcel, who was dressed in flannel pants and a soft sweater, jumped at the sound. 

"Eddy, calm down." He murmured, gently running his fingers through Edward's long hair. "I'm sure Hazza is fine. He probably went to get a drink or something."

Edward leaned into Marcel's touch, sighing in annoyance at the mention of their older brother. "I'm just worried. You know how Harry gets when he's drunk."

Marcel hummed in agreement. "I don't blame him for wanting to drink at a time like this, Ed. Father basically told us that we have to find a mate or he's gonna make us marry someone. Harry's been dreaming of finding our soulmate since he was five." 

The smaller alpha pressed a kiss to his brother's forehead. "He has every right to be angry."

"I know," Edward grunted, taking a sip of his scotch. "But he's being unrealistic. Not everyone has a soulmate. And if they do, there's no guarantee they'll find each other."

Marcel reached for Edward's right hand, showing the black palm to the alpha. "You see this? This mark means you have a mate. You have it, I have it, and Harry has it. We have a soulmate, Eddy."

Before Edward could respond, the sound of the front door of their house opening caught the attention of the identical alphas. Harry's scent of watermelon sugar hung in the air, signifying the alpha's return. 

"Edward? Marcel?"

Edward got to his feet, stalking towards the sound of his brother.

Marcel fucking panicked.

Harry was standing in the living room, smelling heavily of gin. He didn't smell drunk, but Edward couldn't be too sure if he was or not. "You won't believe what-"

SMACK!!!

Edward slapped Harry across the face, cutting his brother off. "You were gone for four hours, Harry! I was worried sick, and Marcel had a panic attack after you stormed out like a child! Where the fuck were you?" 

The angry alpha smelled his brother. "You stink of an omega!?"

Harry rubbed his cheek, smirking at his obviously jealous brother. "His name is Louis, and I'm pretty sure he's our soulmate." 

His eyes snapped to Marcel, who was leaning against the doorframe with an annoyed look on his face. Edward, however, huffed in obvious annoyance.

"Don't spout that bullshit at me," Edward growled. "You say something like that every few months. You said that last month about Sara!"

Harry pulled a slip of paper from his pocket. "He has three marks, Edward. Three. I've never met anyone with more than one mark beside us."

Silence blanketed the air around them.

When they were born, a lot of weird things happened. Things that their pack mage couldn't explain, despite her years of knowledge.

As soon as they had breathed their first breath of air and clung to each other, the triplets' skin literally glowed. Due to the fact that they didn't have a soul mark yet, the glowing green light faded into normal newborn skin.

But they could still feel it.

They could still feel that bond.

"Right." Marcel narrowed his eyes at his older brother. "Did you see them?"

"Well no, but-"

"Then he could be lying," Edward said, clenching his jaw. "He probably recognized you and lied so he could trick you. Omegas can be dirty tricksters, Harry."

Harry shook his head, smiling dreamily. "Not this one. He has the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen, and he smells like strawberries on a summer evening. He's everything I've wanted in an omega, Eddie." 

The starstruck alpha looked at Marcel. "He works as a bartender at Fools Gold." 

Silence.

"You were at a STRIP CLUB?!"

****


	4. Darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It's impossible to make your eyes twinkle if you aren't feeling twinkly yourself"  
> ― Roald Dahl

L O U I S

"Clifford, down." 

Louis murmured, closing his front door behind him. It was late, nearly 2 in the morning, and the omega was tired. The large black dog that he loved with all his heart looked up at him, tail wagging as he made his way towards his owner. 

"Who's a good boy?"

Clifford barked happily, licking at Louis's fingers.

Louis placed his bag on the counter, feet heavy as he made his way to his room. Clifford followed him, paws heavily hitting the white carpet. He was exhausted from putting up with drunks and overly flirtatious alphas. The omega was ready to change into his pajamas and cuddle with his dog. Who could blame him?

As his head hit his pillow, Louis couldn't help but smile.

Harry didn't look disgusted when Louis blurted out that he had more than one soulmate out there. The alpha looked intrigued and didn't make the small omega uncomfortable.

Louis couldn't help but giggle to himself, a soft blush on his cheeks and butterflies in his stomach as he thought about the green-eyed alpha. He's hasn't felt this giddy about a person in years.

Not since Kaleb happened.

*****

"LOUIS!!"

A heavyweight landed on Louis, waking the poor omega up from his slumber. Gasping for breath, the omega let out a giggle as he playful hit his roommate and best friend. "Niall! I can't breathe, you idiot!"

"It's almost noon and I'm hungry." The Irish lad smirked. "You should make me lunch."

Louis sat up, checking the clock by his bed. It was indeed at 12 o'clock in the afternoon. "Why didn't you wake me up? You know I don't like sleeping in!" 

The omega gave his friend a cross look. "My whole schedule is off!"

"Eh." Niall shrugged his shoulders. "You looked tired. What time did you get home last night?"

"Two."

Niall's eyes grew wide. "In the morning? They don't normally close that late, Lou."

Louis yawned, stretching his arms. "Katie had to go home early so I cleaned everything up by myself. Then Stacey called in, so I had to cover her dance shi- what are you doing?"

Niall was looking at him weirdly, sniffing the air like a dog around the omega. The alpha wrinkled his nose as he got close to Louis' left hand. It was weird and odd, especially considering that he's never done that before...

"Why do you smell like another alpha?"

Louis' eyes were wide. He didn't touch any of the alphas at his job, and he wore scent blockers to keep any of the possessive alphas from scenting him. After Kaleb, the small omega took extra precautions to keep himself safe.

The alpha who groped him last night only touched his clothes, and those were currently in his dirty clothes hamper. 

Louis suddenly flushed a deep red.

"You must be smelling Harry!"

Niall sat up, shoulders rigid. "Harry Styles?"

The omega was full-on red at this point. "A drunk alpha smacked my bum, and he defended my honor. He must've scented me without realizing." 

Louis' eyebrows furrowed. "But I was wearing scent blockers..."

"Back up." Niall gave Louis a concerned look. "What was Harry Styles doing at your job?"

Louis shrugged, pursing his lips. It was odd to see Niall being so possessive. "The club is on his pack lands. He's allowed to go wherever he pleases, Niall."

The blue-eyed omega scratched Clifford's ears, the dog panting happily at the attention. "He only came for a drink. He wasn't there to interact with the dancers and talked to me most of the night."

"Were his brothers there as well?" Niall questioned, blue eyes hard.

What?

What does that have to do with anything?

Louis shook his head, squinting his eyes at his alpha friend. "Why does it matter? He defended my honor, Niall. He didn't have to do that."

"The triplets are bad news, Lou." Niall gripped his friend's hand. "They are dangerous. They take whatever they want with no regard for anybody but themselves. Promise me you'll stay away from them."

Who the fuck does Niall think he is?

Louis gave the alpha a weird look. "That's no way to speak about your head alphas, Niall." 

The omega's phone suddenly buzzed, distracting both wolves from their discussion. 

"That's probably Katie."The blue-eyed omega murmured, yawning softly. "Let me-"

Niall reached over and grabbed Louis' cheap phone from his nightstand. before the omega could stop him. He quickly typed in the password, blue-eyes blank as he read the text.

Louis clenched his jaw. "Niall, give me my phone!"

Niall narrowed his eyes at the screen. "You gave Harry your number?"

Why is he acting like this?

Louis snatched his phone from the alpha. "That is none of your business, Niall. He was perfectly sweet to me last night, and he just wanted to check on me after what happened last night. What is your problem?" 

The alpha said nothing, just giving his friend a look before exiting the bedroom. Louis looked down at his phone, eyes soft as the screen lit up his face.

Unknown Number

U.N: hey this is Harry from the club last night 

U.N: good morning ;)

good afternoon, actually

get it right, Harold ;)

Harold: shit

Harold: ignore that

Harold: good afternoon :)

Louis giggled softly, his cheeks heating up despite the perfectly normal temperature of his bedroom. Harry is so awkward and it was cute, making the small omega feel better despite his nervousness.

Harry's nervous too.

HAROLD ;))

ur an idiot lol

but a cute one ;)

Harold: Louis Tomlinson, are you flirting with me?

Harold: ur cuteee lol

The fact that you had to ask says a lot, Harold.

Harold: my name is Harry, Lou.

Harold: not Harold

nope too late

Harolddddddddddd

Harold: fine, love

Harold: do you have any plans today?

nope

just watching Supernatural reruns

Harold: good

Harold: would you like to go on a date?

Louis let out a squeak, dropping his phone on his soft comforter. Clifford looked at him in concern, head cocked to the side, and brown eyes full of confusion.

A date?

Harry wants to take him on a date?

Louis nervously licks his lips, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. It was insane that somebody wanted to take him on a date, especially the attractive Alpha of his former pack. But with this particular alpha comes two others.

Two alphas that Louis hasn't even met yet.

He's only ever seen them in the hallways at school, but times have changed since then. Louis shakily picks up his phone, heart thudding like a beat drum in his ears.

H A R R Y

DARLING

Darling: I'm assuming that you mean with all three of you?

"What did he say?" 

Marcel was dressed in a sweater vest, leaning against the doorframe as he looked at his older brother. His voice was soft, but his green eyes were even softer.

Harry was sitting at his desk in his office, dressed in a black button-up and slacks. He was anxiously tapping his foot as he stared at his phone. "He asked if it's gonna be all three of us. What do I say?" 

The eldest alpha was nervous, obviously smitten with the blue-eyed omega. "What if he's only interested in one of us?"

Marcel shrugged his shoulders. "Then it's not meant to be, Haz."

DARLING

Yes.

Is that a problem?

"I still think this is a bad idea." Edward sounded cross, dress in a grey suit and tie. "He's probably playing you, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes, watching his phone screen intently.

DARLING

Darling: Of course not.

Harry sighed in relief, eagerly showing his phone to his brothers. "I knew it! He's interested in all three of us!" 

The green-eyed alpha couldn't help but be excited. The idea of courting the small omega gave him butterflies, and he's always been a romantic. Louis is literally the definition of perfection, at least in Harry's dictionary.

"You're just being negative, Eddie."

Edward rolled his eyes. "He's not even a member of our pack anymore. Do you know disgraceful that is? What's wrong with our pack?"

His words didn't come from a spiteful place. Edward has watched multiple omegas lie and fuck around with his brothers and he wasn't going to watch it happen again. Whoever this Louis character is could only be bad news.

He could be a rogue in search of power.

Edward couldn't let himself get hurt again.

"People go rogue for different reasons, Eddie." Harry pointed out, licking his lips. "Mum said that his reason wasn't out of spite, so don't be so offended."

"You told Mum about him?!"

DARLING

Great :)

Are you free for lunch?

Darling: obviously, Harold

Darling: would you mind picking me up? I don't have enough gas in my car atm

just send me your address, love

*******


	5. Pretty Blue Sapphires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Those true eyes Too pure and too honest in aught to disguise The sweet soul shining through them."  
> ― Owen Meredith

L O U I S

"He makes me feel so flustered, Niall. It's strange."

Louis was currently heavily rubbing concealer over the handprint on his neck, locking eyes with Niall through the mirror. "I don't know why you're acting like this...I remember a time when you guys were friends."

Niall crossed his arms. "He stopped being my friend after he became Alpha. We drifted apart because he chose the pack over our friendship." 

The alpha looked like he was pouting. "I don't want him to do the same to you, Lou. He doesn't know how to prioritize things, and his brothers aren't any better than he is." 

Louis rolled his eyes at that, spraying some scent blocking perfume on his neck. "You sound like a toddler. I can protect myself, you know."

"Right. That's what you said last time." 

The small omega froze, his chest suddenly tight and aching. His heart thundered in his ears like a bass drum and harsh memories flashed behind his eyelids.

Niall sighed apologetically, placing a reassuring hand on Louis's shoulder. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry, Lou. You just stress me out sometimes."

"I don't mean to," Louis mumbled, his voice suddenly small. "I'm sorry, Niall."

The alpha smiled softly, something flashing behind his usually kind blue eyes. "Don't worry about it, Lou. I'm your best friend and it's my job to protect someone as pretty as you."

Louis looked at himself in the mirror, mentally cringing at the obvious attempt at flirting.

Louis wore a white sweater and a sky blue skirt that felt soft against his legs. The omega had covered the mark on his thigh with soft white leggings that made his bum look fantastic. He didn't normally wear pretty things in public, but this was a date. 

Even his fingers were painted blue as well, the color bringing out his eyes.

Niall, unbeknownst to Louis, was obviously checking omega out. "I just think that you should call off the date. You don't know him, Louis."

Louis looked at his best friend. "And you do? You haven't talked to him in four years."

The omega knew he won the argument by the defeated look on Niall's face. 

"Just be careful. I don't want you getting hurt." The alpha spoke softly, blue eyes just as soft as he fondly looked at his friend. "Promise to call me if anything goes wrong?"

Louis pressed a kiss to his best friend's cheek. "Of course I will. Thank you for caring about me." 

Three brisk knocks on the door made the omega pull away, an excited smile on his face. "Would you mind answering the door while I put on some shoes?"

H A R R Y

The last thing Harry expected to see when the door opened was an all too familiar face that he thought he would never see again. Someone that he hadn't seen since school four years ago. Someone who made him suddenly feel awkward.

He had forgotten that Louis knew Niall.

"Niall?"

The fake blonde alpha just narrowed his eyes at his old friend. "Harold." 

Niall looked behind Harry. "Edward. Marcel." 

His voice was cold, making the eldest flinch a bit.

Marcel made a noise of surprise at their old friend. "Niall! You know Louis as well?"

"Don't Niall me." The alpha spat. "You three have a lot of nerve. You know that I-"

"Down dog," Edward growled, protective of his fellow triplets. "I don't give a flying fuck what you have to say. We're your Alphas, and you'll do well to remember your place, Horan." 

His voice was low but loud, effectively making the other alpha submit. Harry smirked, realization dawning on his features. He no longer felt awkward or vaguely sympathetic towards his former friend.

Everything makes sense now.

Louis must've been the omega Niall had a crush on in high school.

A sweet smell drifted through the doorway, making all three alphas stiffen.

Strawberries.

"Niall, are you just going to make them stand outside?" 

A melodic voice graced Harry's ears, making the alpha grin. 

Louis was dressed cutely in a too-big sweater and short blue skirt. He looked so soft and adorable, it made his heart flutter in his chest. Harry thought the omega looked delicious last night, but that was nothing on how the pretty omega looked now.

"Louis." Harry choked, fixing his shirt. "You look beautiful."

Louis's pretty sapphire blues landed on Marcel and Edward, who looked just as entranced as Harry was. "Thank you. This is my favorite sweater." 

He blushed, his scent becoming more delicious by the second.

Edward swallowed, fixing his tie. "Hi, Louis. I'm Edward." 

He struggled to sound indifferent. He just wanted to get this date over with so he could get back to work. His eyes searched the omega for any sign of the three marks he claimed he had. The alpha didn't see a single one. Of course. He's probably one of the unmarked ones.

Louis smiled sweetly. "Hello." 

He looked at Marcel. "You're Marcel, right?"

Marcel was frozen. He'd never seen an omega this pretty. And by pretty he meant absolutely beautiful. The alpha had never been one to choke up, but the sight of this gorgeous omega left him speechless. 

"Y-yeah. Pleasure t-to meet you." He stuttered. Harry smirked, knowing the effect the omega had on all of them.

"Shall we go?" Louis questioned, a small smile on his face.

Harry nodded giving his brothers a look to start moving. Louis moved past Niall, who was glaring at the triplets. "I'll see you later Niall. Don't forget to walk Clifford while I'm gone."

"Be careful." Niall gently hugged the omega, shooting a smirk at the triplets.

Edward let out a quiet growl, surprising himself. How dare this little shit touch this omega in front of them! Stupid dog. Harry elbowed his brother, smiling warmly at Louis. "Let's go, love. I have a great day planned."

***

E D W A R D

The triplets decided to take the small omega to a fancy Italian restaurant in the city. Harry wanted something quiet, but Edward said that somewhere expensive was better. It was an easy show of dominance and power that the second eldest triplet wanted to express. 

Edward wanted the pretty omega to know that they were powerful.

But Louis didn't know this.

As far as the omega was concerned, this was the triplet's favorite restaurant.

All four wolves sat at a table, Harry and Marcel shamelessly flirting with the blue-eyed omega. Louis was a mess of fond and red cheeks. Edward didn't really speak, watching his brothers fall for the little trickster. 

Yeah, you could say Edward had trust issues. He was biding his time, waiting to talk to the omega on his own. Patience is a virtue, apparently.

Louis sipped his wine, blue eyes sparkling. "I can't believe you did that to your mum, Harold! Mine would have freaked if I did that to her rose bushes!"

"I got grounded for six weeks and had to work in her garden," Harry muttered, fondly watching Louis's skin flush in the early afternoon sunlight. "It was a nightmare."

The small omega laughed again, pretty sapphire flickering to Edward. "And what about you? You've hardly said anything this whole time."

Right.

This is supposed to be a date.

Edward breathes through his nose, choosing not to respond. No matter how pretty Louis is, it was painfully obvious to the alpha that he was lying about his marks. They've been sitting here for a while and there wasn't a single one in sight.

"Excuse me. I have to go to the restroom." Louis murmured, his voice suddenly soft and slightly hurt as he pushed out his chair.

Harry glared at Edward, delivering a sharp kick to his brother's shin.

What the fuck?

Edward clenched his jaw in annoyance, looking at the small omega. "Let me go with you. I don't trust these alphas in this restaurant." 

Harry and Marcel gave their brother identical looks of clear warning.

Idiots.

Edward silently followed the omega to the restroom, eyes glued to the floor. He wasn't going to let himself look at Louis and fall deeper into his trap. He had to protect his brothers. He had to protect his pack. 

Before the omega went into the restroom, Edward cleared his throat.

Louis looked up at him. "You want to talk to me, don't you?"

What? How did he know that?

Doesn't matter.

Edward narrowed his eyes at the omega. "What is your angle? You told my brother you have three marks, but I don't see any." 

Louis froze, his body going rigid. "W-what?"

"I don't see a single mark on your body, Louis," Edward murmured darkly, green eyes sharp as he looked at the suddenly skittish omega. "I'm not stupid."

The small omega swallowed suddenly shaking like a leaf. Edward felt his eyebrows furrow for a split second when Louis took a cautious step back. His pheromones were in the air, but it was almost....muted.

Scent blockers?

Edward pushed the thought from his brain, plastering a scowl on his features. "Are you trying to trick us for power? Money?"

"E-excuse me?" Louis spoke again, but his tone was more confident now. "What are you insinuating?"

"You heard me." Edward spat, eyes a gold color. "You're a rogue. Obviously, you just want power. But I refuse to stand by and watch you trick my brothers."

Louis clenched his fists, blue eyes flashing a sharp silver. it floored Edward for a split second, shaking him to his core. Eyes like those aren't given to simple rogues or everyday omegas. "Fuck you, Edward. I'm leaving."

Wait.

Edward has only ever seen silver eyes like those once in his life.

A Luna of a rival pack had lost her mate, her protector. Instead of submitting to the much larger pack, she fought to protect her mate's body until she died. The incident was years ago when Edward was just a boy.

True Lunas are omegan wolves who were meant for great things. They are extremely rare, especially with how society is nowadays.

Edward can't let Louis leave.

"Get out of my way, Edward." Louis snapped, releasing his pheromones in full swing. "Let me leave since you hate me that much."

Against his better judgment, Edward blocked Louis in the corner. "Louis, wait-"

The small omega flinched back, almost like he didn't want Edward to touch him. "Let me leave, please. I-"

"Just listen to me for a second-" Edward tried, but ultimately failed.

Then all at once, Louis launched himself towards the small bit of space between Edward and the wall. The tall alpha panicked for a split second, grabbing hold of the omega in the only place he could in that split second.

Edward grabbed Louis's throat.

****


	6. Fate Can Be Funny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You don't get to choose if you get hurt in this world...but you do have some say in who hurts you. I like my choices."  
> ― John Green

L O U I S

Louis was frozen.

He felt three things. Fear, shock, and lust.

Fear. He's scared because Edward has literally backed him into a corner, something that Louis swore up and down would never happen again.

Shock. Louis's in shock because Edward is gripping his throat.

Lust. His body is naturally reacting to finding a soulmate, ultimately preparing itself for some form of sex. Louis isn't sure if he wants that or not.

Looking into Edward's eyes, Louis could see the blue glow mirrored in them. He wasn't stupid. He figured that the triplets were his soulmates, but this is not the way he wanted to find out. Not with an extremely sexy alpha gripping his throat like a vice. 

His body betrayed him, releasing a bit of slick at the overpowering smell of alpha.

His alpha.

Edward released the omega, staring at the glowing mark on Louis' neck. "You covered them up."

Breathe.

Louis needs to breathe.

Louis felt himself begin to panic, heart thudding in his chest as he started to hyperventilate. Multiple emotions are hitting him at once, each more overwhelming than the last.

He was going to be Luna of a pack he despised. He was to be mated to three alphas that could probably do way better than him. Worst of all, Edward didn't seem to like Louis one bit. 

The shaking omega sunk to the ground, eyes wide and staring at the alpha in front of him. "I-I need to sit d-down. The rooms spinning."

"Shit." Edward cursed, kneeling next to the omega. "Louis? Cub, please breathe for me."

"Don't call me that." Louis snapped, pulling away from the alpha. "Don't you fucking dare."

Edward nodded, pulling his hand away from the small omega in front of him. Louis's pheromones were overpowering the small space, making his heart race.

It was intoxicating.

"Louis?!"

The sound of rapid footsteps made Louis look up, blue eyes locking with Harry's green ones. The alpha gave him a look of concern before his eyes locked on to the still glowing mark on the omega's throat. Marcel was behind him, eyes equally as wide. 

Harry rushed forward, pushing Edward out of the way. "Louis?"

The concerned alpha reached forward and touched Louis's thigh, causing another mark to glow green against his white leggings. "Holy fuck. Louis, you're-" 

Then a look of realization dawned on his features. The eldest triplet looked at Edward, who looked very pale. "You fucking choked him!?" 

Alpha pheromones surged through the air, only making Louis wetter.

His body now had two alpha soulmates to prepare for, sending Louis into a heat-like trance. Hot arousal coursed through his veins, giving his vision a fuzzy hue.

Stupid omega biology.

"I-I can explain." Edward stuttered, cowering at the sound of Harry's Alpha voice. "I was trying to talk to him and he tried to run. I thought he was lying, and-"

"You idiot." Louis got to his feet, legs wobbly. "Obviously I wasn't, you fucking prick." 

His legs buckled beneath him, Marcel surging forward and catching the omega by the hip. Another glowing mark started to glow green, but Marcel paid no attention. Louis was obviously in distress.

"Love, I need you to calm down." Marcel cooed, brushing Louis's hair from his forehead. "You're having a panic attack."

Louis tried to focus on his breathing, gripping onto Marcel's green sweater vest. "M-my s-suppressants are failing. I-I can't stop it."

Recognition flashed in Marcel's eyes. "Just calm down, dove. Breathe."

"I-" Louis tightened his grip on Marcel's vest as another wave of arousal ran through him. "Fuck."

Harry's head snapped up, his eyebrows furrowing. "What's wrong with him?!"

Marcel clenched his jaw, trying to control his urges as Louis's pheromones only grew stronger. "His body is going into a heat-like state because he's now been soul bonded by all three of us. His scent blockers and suppressants are failing."

"What does that mean?" Edward spoke quietly, watching helplessly as Louis's skin flushed.

Harry scoffed, glaring at his younger brother. "It means that every alpha in the nearby vicinity can smell him, dumbass."

Louis clung to Marcel's vest, whining softly as his vision only grew fuzzier. "I n-need to g-go. I can't control myself for much longer."

Harry and Marcel looked at each other, both of their pupils dilating as they smelled Louis' slick. A freshly soul-bonded omega was trouble, especially in a crowded place like this. There wasn't much that they could do with Edward right now.

Harry reached forward and took Louis from Marcel, carrying the omega bridal style. "We'll deal with Edward later. We need to get Louis out of here."

Louis curled into the warm chest, scenting the alpha's clothes as he teetered on the edge of consciousness. He was so tired, his body exhausted from the multiple soul bonds the day had brought. 

Soon he was greeted by a comfortable blackness.

****

"His fever's gone down."

Louis whined softly as a warm hand touched his face. His eyelids still felt incredibly heavy, and he was suddenly aware of a cold compress resting on his neck. A soft blanket covered his bare legs, making the small omega suddenly feel hot.

Too hot.

Louis opened his eyes, whining as his baby blues tried to adjust. "M' hot."

"Let me get the blanket off of you, dove."

The omega's eyes finally adjusted, a very concerned Marcel coming into view. Louis's eyebrows immediately furrowed as the alpha pulled the comforter off of him, his eyes widening as chilly air hit his bare legs.

Where are-

"Where are my pants?" Louis croaked, bolting upright. "Oh, my gods."

Louis started to panic when he saw unfamiliar shorts on his hips and dried slick on his thighs. The band t-shirt wasn't his either. But before he could even take a breath, though, Marcel gently forced him to lay back down.

Marcel sighed, wiping a bit of sweat off of Louis's forehead. "We didn't do anything, dove. You're slick soaked through your clothes so we had some of the betas dress you in fresh clothes."

Oh.

"Y-you didn't see anything, right?" Louis whispered, searching Marcel's eyes for any sign of trickery. All he saw was honest green.

Marcel smiled softly, shifting his weight on the soft bed. "None of us did. I promise."

Louis swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling very dry. "Where am I?"

"The packhouse," Marcel answered truthfully, watching the omega's reaction.

The blue-eyed omega blinked, his eyebrows immediately furrowing as he looked around. Louis was never allowed in the packhouse as a kid because he was just a kid. The packhouse was specifically for the Alpha and Luna.

Louis's childhood home wasn't too far away, though.

"We brought you here because we didn't know how Niall would handle your heat," Marcel murmured, licking his lips. "You were very....persuasive."

Louis's face immediately flushes in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I-"

Marcel cut him off. "Don't apologize, dove. Your body got overwhelmed, and your panic attack didn't help either. I can't believe that Edward grabbed you like that."

Memories flash through Louis's brain. Every moment leading up to the whole thing had been tense and terror-inducing, but Edward honestly didn't mean to grab him by his throat. The whole thing had been a big misunderstanding and intended.

Fate can be funny like that.

"I got Harry." 

Edward's voice made Louis flinch, a soft and somber tone despite its previous coldness. The alpha was standing in the doorway, sport a large welt on his jaw that was already bruising. His eyes widened as he noticed the wide awake omega.

Marcel looked at Edward, muscles obviously stiff. "Come and apologize, you nitwit."

Before Edward can respond, Harry burst into the room.

Louis snorted, suppressing laughter at the alpha's frantic expression. It was so different from the cocky alpha he met last night, especially considering that said alpha was wearing a messy green apron.

"You're awake," Harry murmured, sighing in relief. "How do you feel? Does anything hurt?"

The blue-eyed omega bit his lip, shifting his body weight so could sit up. "I'm fine. My muscles are a bit achy, but I feel fine."

"Good." Harry smiled, looking at Edward for a split second and shoving him forward. "Apologize, Edward. I need to go finish dinner."

Edward sighed, obviously uncomfortable as he shifted his weight. "Right. Louis, I'm sorry that I accused you of lying. It was a dick move on my part, and it definitely wasn't okay when I cornered you like that."

Louis blinked, successfully sitting up on the bed. "You really scared me, Edward. You're an alpha and I'm an omega, and I think that you forget how easy it could be for anybody to take advantage of me in that kind of situation..."

A heavy silence blanketed the room.

Edward looked horrified, his eyebrows furrowed. "I-I didn't even think about it like that."

"Nobody does."

The alpha swallowed loudly, almost like he was physically struggling to spit out his words. "When I grabbed you, I wasn't purposeful trying to choke you. I was trying to stop you from running because-"

"Please don't apologize for that." Louis interrupted, making all three alpha's look at him in shock. "I've had the same mark on my throat for the last five years. I'm just surprised that it was you three."

*****


	7. Hell and High Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "He who is not contented with what he has, would not be contented with what he would like to have."  
> ― Socrates
> 
> {EMOTIONAL MANIPULATION}  
> {MENTAL ABUSE}

L O U I S

"I-is this okay?"

Louis hummed, allowing Edward onto the soft bed next to him. "I would tell you if it wasn't. Stop being weird and come cuddle me."

"You're so cute when you're bossy." Harry was running his large hand up and down Louis' back, fondly staring at the omega snuggled into his side. 

Edward was on Louis' other side, his chin rested on his shoulder. Marcel was dozing off next to Harry, soft snores leaving his mouth (apparently he was exhausted from worrying about Louis's temporary fever). The curvy omega giggled softly, skin flushed a pretty pink from all the attention.

Louis felt perfectly content.

Having all of his alphas, his soulmates, next to him felt incredible. Louis felt complete for the first time in years, and feeling their skin on his was damn near addicting. Despite everything that's happened today, he would change a thing.

"I still can't believe that you're ours, cub."

"You can't believe it?" Louis bit his lip. "I'm just a rogue, Eddie. I figured the Fates must've glitched on my marks. I never thought for a second that I actually had three soulmates."

Harry shared a look with Edward. "Baby, you weren't always a rogue. Mum said that you used to go to our high school. You were also a part of the pack until you requested to leave."

Luis swallowed dryly, fiddling with Harry's shirt.

"Not many kids my age were okay with the idea of an omega having more than one soulmate," Louis explained, voice soft. "This was before you guys announced that you would be mating together, and a lot of my former friends made fun of me." 

The omega played with Harry's fancy dress shirt some more, almost as if he was nervous. "They called me a whore. They wrote it on my locker, my car. They even started telling my sisters that I was one."

Edward sat up, eyes furrowed. "What did the teachers do about it?"

Louis shrugged, not bothered by it. "Nothing. Most of the teachers were male alphas. If anything, they made me really uncomfortable."

Harry growled at the thought of the small omega being touched by other alphas. "Is that why you left? You didn't feel welcome in your own pack?"

"They messed with the brakes in my mum's car." Louis's voice sounded tight. "They told me that if I didn't leave the pack, it would only get worse. So I dropped out and requested to go rogue." 

Louis pursed his lips. "Zayn and Niall don't know that. As far as they knew, I was unhappy because of the bullying."

Edward growled, nuzzling his face into Louis' neck. "I want names. What they did wasn't okay, Lou. They could have seriously hurt someone."

"He's right." Harry hummed in agreement, holding the omega tighter. "Do you remember who they were?"

Louis shook his head. "I'm over it. I'm not going to use my status for revenge, Harry."

"We need to know their names." Edward murmured, adamant. "If you're going to be Luna, we need to make sure that you and your family are safe."

Right.

Luna.

Louis wasn't even talking about that when he said status. His wolf, his omegan soul, has always been stronger than most. As one of the few white wolves born in this generation, he's entitled to much more than he's been given.

Do I even want to be Luna?

The thought repeated itself in his head. Being Luna was a big responsibility. Luna's were supposed to work with the pack mage to enforce the spiritual protection of a pack, but Louis doesn't even know where to start.

"Cub, what's wrong?"

Louis was quiet, obviously thinking it over as he traced a pattern into Harry's bicep. "Are you sure that you even want me to be Luna? I'm a rogue..."

Harry froze almost as if Louis's words physically hurt him. "What does that have to do with anything? I couldn't imagine leading this pack with anyone else."

"You don't even know me," Louis muttered, his chest aching slightly. "I have issues."

Edward continued to rub calming circles into Louis's skin. His muscles were rigid, almost like he was angry about something. "What kind of issues, cub? We can't help you if we don't know what they are."

Louis froze, his mind going a mile a minute.

They can't know about Kaleb.

Think of a good lie.

Louis pushed his nervous guilt into the back of his brain. "Camille and Christy. They had this clique of omegas that didn't like me, and I'm just scared that things will happen again."

If they noticed the dismissal, neither of the alphas said anything.

"I remember Camille." Edward murmured darkly, sounding annoyed. "She was really mean to other omegas in our grade."

Harry nodded, nose wrinkled in slight distaste. "Isn't she the one that tried to pit me and you against each other?"

Louis suddenly snorted, a small blush on his cheeks. "I forgot about that!"

When Louis uncovered his face, Harry and Edward had identical looks of fondness on their faces. his skin reddened some more, making him look like an adorable tomato.

Harry shared a look with Edward before pressing soft kisses all over Louis' face, making the curvy omega giggle and squeal. His lips felt so nice on the omega's skin, almost like they were meant to be there.

"We'll deal with them, darling. But let's get you home so you can get ready for your shift tonight." Harry mumbled softly, pouting softly as he rested his face in the crook of Louis's sweet-smelling neck.

Louis internally cheered that neither alpha noticed his lie.

Edward made a noise of dismay, clinging to the omega tighter.

"Absolutely not," Edward growled possessively. "I'm not going to let him make drinks for a bunch of low-class dogs."

Harry chuckled, clinging to the flushed omega as well. "I don't like it either, Eddie."

"Then we-"

Louis put his hands on both of the alpha's chests, pushing himself away from them. "Don't I get a say in all of this? It's my job."

Harry pursed his lips, pouting slightly. "Of course you do, darling."

"Then why are you acting like I don't?"

Edward tightened his grip on Louis's tiny waist. "You don't need to work, cub. All you should worry your pretty head over is being happy and taken care of. Not making drinks for thirsty alphas who want to have you."

Louis pouted slightly, leaning into Edward's chest despite his annoyance. "I'm not some object, Edward. I'm allowed to be independent."

"But you shouldn't have to be." Harry murmured, gently touching the soft skin of Louis's face. 

Their concern for him was cute, but Louis likes his job. He enjoys talking with the dancers and hearing all about their problems. The only downside to his job was the constant struggle he faces with his flashbacks.

His job is where he met Kaleb.

"Give me a few weeks?" Louis murmured, his voice incredibly small. "I'll need to help Katie find a replacement and train them."

Harry's face lit up, mirroring Edward's. "Really? You'd do that?

Louis blushed, looking at a familiar scar on his hand. "As much as I enjoy my job, staying at home sounds much nicer than catering to drunk idiots."

And dancing.

"You're so perfect, cub," Edward muttered softly, smiling into the skin of Louis's neck. The small omega immediately flushed a darker pink. "All ours."

Harry hummed in agreement. "All ours."

Louis smiled, his heart fluttering in his chest. "Yours." 

***

"Louis, you've been gone for hours!" 

Niall sounded exasperated and worried, anxiously pacing around Clifford, who was wagging his tail happily at the sight of Louis and the triplets. "I had no idea if you were okay. They could have hurt you and I would have no clue!"

Louis felt guilty. 

Before Kaleb happened, Louis actually lived by himself in the small apartment. He adopted Clifford as a precaution, but his dog was only a puppy when things happened the way they did.

Afterwards, Niall offered to move in with Louis.

He always made sure that the omega was okay. He always protected Louis, just like when they were kids. Niall is one of the few people that the omega trusts. Niall left his home on pack lands to take care of him.

How could Louis be so careless?

Niall must've been so worried.

The omega's head was hung low as the alpha sternly chided him. He was just so distracted with the triplets that he forgot about the agreement he and Niall had when it came to him going out with random alphas. 

"I figured that since you knew them that it wouldn't be an issue...besides, they're my-"

Niall cut him off, glaring at the alphas behind Louis. "Well, it is an issue, Louis. Do you know how worried I was when you didn't text me or anything?"

Louis's bottom lip wobbled slightly. "N-Niall, I'm so-"

"Don't you dare apologize, cub," Edward said gently, glaring harshly at Niall. His green eyes were hard and full of spite. "He doesn't need you reprimanding him, Horan. As much as you wish he was, Louis is not your omega."

Louis's head snapped up. "W-what?"

All four alphas ignored him.

"He's-" Niall clenched his fists tightly, looking angry. "You don't even know him!"

Marcel scoffed, green eyes glinting gold in the evening sunlight. "I think that you forget that we've known you for a long time, Niall. You started avoiding us five years ago, roughly around the time that Louis received his marks."

What? That can't be right.

Louis's eyebrows furrow slightly, his bottom lip jutting out. His mind was running a mile a minute, trying to understand what the hell Marcel was insinuating. Where is he going with this? Niall stopped being their friend four years ago, not five.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Niall growled, his jaw clenched. "Louis, come here. Now."

Louis looked up from his fingers, obviously confused. "What?"

Before he can so much as move a muscle, though, Harry releases a territorial growl that made Louis's heart begin to race. "I don't think so. He's your future Luna, not some omega you can manipulate to suit your needs."

Niall froze, blue eyes wide as he looked at the alpha. "W-what? Luna?"

Harry possessively gripped Louis' waist, narrowing his eyes at the other alpha. Edward was standing tall, Marcel's eyes glowing gold at Niall. The small omega whined at the obvious show of dominance.

The pheromones were suffocating.

"M-my marks glowed, Niall." Louis murmured, his throat tight as he spoke. "They're my soulmates, not random alphas."

Niall looked blinked, looking more upset than shocked. "That doesn't make sense, Louis. You're just a regular omegan rogue, nothing else."

What?

"You know that's not true, Niall." Louis was helplessly confused. "I've been a white wolf for as long as you've known me! You were the first one to see me shift!"

Silence blanketed the air.

The triplets were watching Louis with wide eyes, obviously shocked by the words that just escaped Louis's lips. White wolves are a sign of spiritual purity, usually given to pack mages or warriors meant to defend a pack.

Not omegas.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Niall lied, shifting his weight slightly. 

Louis looked helpless. "Niall, what-"

All of sudden, loud laughter exploded from Harry's chest. Louis flinched, looking at the alpha with wide blue eyes. Niall flinched as well, suddenly looking scared. "I get it now, oh my gods. You think that he belongs to you."

What?

Louis looked at Niall, studying the alpha's hurt expression. "Niall, is that true? You...like me?"

"Louis, I'm in love with you," Niall admitted, looking at his feet. "I had this whole thing planned out, but you just had to meet these bastards!"

In a flash, all three of the triplets were holding Niall against the door. Loud growls radiated from their throats, their eyes glowing gold as they asserted their dominance. Louis flinched, his heart starting to race in his chest as he processed the new information.

He knew that Niall viewed him as an unmated omega, but He had no idea that the alpha was in love with him. How long has he felt this way?

Edward chuckled wickedly, dominate literally coming off him in waves. "Brave words coming from you, Horan. How long have you been manipulating him into trusting you, huh?"

Manipulating?

Clifford was barking, his large body circling Louis as the small omega took few steps back. He was scared, literally shaking as his alphas asserted their dominance over his best friend.

"I-I'm not." Niall struggled against Edward's grip, growling loudly. "I'm keeping him safe from everybody. I had no idea that he was meant for you three, I swear."

"Stop fucking lying." Harry snapped, jaw clenched. "You were one of the few people that knew my brothers and I were soulmates."

What?

Louis stopped shaking, realization dawning on him. That's why Niall was so supportive f him becoming rogue. That's why his best friend, the person he trusted with his entire soul, insisted that they should move in together.

That's why Niall was so threatened by Harry meeting him.

"You knew?" Louis's voice cracked with overwhelming emotion. "You knew the whole time that the triplets were my mates, and you said nothing!? You lied to me!"

Marcel looked at the omega, gold eyes softening to a beautiful green as he saw the tears falling down the omega's cheeks. He left Edward and Harry to deal with Niall, bring the crying omega to his chest. 

Edward looked in Louis's direction, noticing his tears. "You're a sick bastard, Horan."

Niall struggled against Edward's grip. "Louis, please understand! I am in love with you. I-I just thought that if you never met them, you'd learn to love me."

Louis clung to Marcel, crying into the alpha's shirt.

The amount of betrayal he feels is overwhelming. Louis trusted Niall with everything he had, especially after Kaleb. But all he did was manipulate the omega's trust to his own advantage. He emotionally manipulated the whole situation.

The blue-eyed omega has never like liars.

"Dove, you're alright," Marcel spoke gently, pressing soft kisses into Louis's chestnut hair. "Just breathe for me, yeah?"

Louis sniffled, his chest aching with sadness. "I-It hurts."

Marcel pulled the omega closer to his chest. "I know, dove."

Louis looked at his former best friend, jaw clenched and eyes now a burning silver. He's never felt so much contempt for someone before, but it was enough to make his blood boil. "I trusted you, Niall. I went through so much because I thought that my soulmates didn't exist."

"Lou," Niall said weakly, blue eyes broken. "Don't do this."

Louis clenched his fist, his blue eyes flickering to that familiar scar on his hand. "You knew who my soulmates were this whole fucking time, but you didn't help me because having me to yourself was better than letting me be happy."

The next words left Louis's lips before he could stop them.

"I'm moving out, Niall." Louis blurted, silver eyes still full of tears. "I can't stay in this apartment anymore. I've been taken advantage of in this place far too many times. Delete my number and get the fuck out of my life."

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than normal, but we had a lot to cover. If anybody noticed Niall and Louis's interaction, Niall was really emotionally manipulating Louis to suit his needs.
> 
> Gaslighting is a real thing. Niall really made Louis feel like everything was his fault and that the world was too scary for him to be alone.
> 
> If you read this book the first time, please don't reveal the major plot twist.
> 
> THOUGHTS?
> 
> CONCERNS?


	8. Something Great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Set fire to the broken pieces; start anew."  
> ― Lauren DeStefano

L O U I S

"Come on, cub."

Louis sniffled softly, allowing Edward to pick him up bridal style. The alpha's chest felt so warm and his arms felt so strong around his shaking frame. Soft sobs wracked his body, making his chest ache and throat constrict.

Edward held the upset omega to his chest, sharing a look with his equally angry triplets. Harry had Clifford's leash in his hands and Marcel had a bag of Louis's clothes.

"I-I trusted him, Eddie," Louis whispered, his voice hoarse with emotion. "He's always taken care of me and now I don't have anybody."

Edward's heart broke as he opened the car door. He placed Louis in the backseat, gently stroke g the soft skin of the omega's face. "Cub, you have us. Now that we've found you, I definitely refuse to let you go."

The small omega blinked, his pretty blue eyes sparkling with tears. "But what if you don't want me later on? I-I'm a lot to handle, Eddie."

"Who told you that?" Harry murmured, allowing Clifford to jump into the car on the opposite side. His green eyes were sharp. "Why are you so convinced that you're not enough?"

Louis internally panicked, his tongue suddenly feeling heavy in his mouth. Niall told him that he's annoyingly dependent sometimes and Kaleb...Kaleb always said that he wasn't good enough for proper alphas.

What does he say?

"N-Niall," Louis could barely get the words out. "He always made me feel bad for doing regular things. Sometimes I curse too much and he told me that proper omegas don't do that. I-I'm not a proper omega, Harry."

Harry blinked slowly. "And you believe that?"

Louis weakly nodded. "Proper omegas don't curse. They don't talk back or let the alpha clean the house. They don't dress provocatively or disobey. I'm not like that."

"Darling," Harry shared a glance with a livid Edward. "Darling, I know that you're not like that. I would never expect you to be that submissive, okay?"

The small omega's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "B-but at the bar, you-"

"I was being an ass because I couldn't understand why an omega as pretty as you were working in a place like that. Do you remember what you said to me?"

Louis nodded, not crying anymore. "I told you that it wasn't anybody's business what I did at home. That I'm my own person, not just an omega."

Harry nodded, affectionately smiling at the omega. "Remember that, okay?"

"Okay," Louis mumbled, smiling softly as Edward buckled him in.

******

{three days later}

The triplet's and Zayn had helped Louis get his stuff from Niall's, including making sure that the omega's name was off the lease. Now they were all unloading the truck. Well, Louis offered moral support. 

Zayn happened to live in a large house next to the main one the triplets lived in. The onyx-eyed alpha was the pack beta, second in command to the Head Alphas. It made Edward feel better, although he was a bit sad that Louis wasn't living with them.

Louis wants to take it slow. He didn't want to rush into a relationship without knowing the triplets better. Harry, Edward, and Marcel hadn't even told the pack that they were an item. That a rogue had been chosen as their Luna.

"I'm such an idiot," Zayn said apologetically, lifting a box of Louis' things off of his truck. "Niall told me he was over you, and I believed him."

Louis shrugged, adjusting Clifford's leash in his hands. "No, you're not, Zayn. Neither of us could have seen what he was doing or why he was doing it."

Zayn didn't respond, sighing to himself.

The small omega glanced fondly at the three alphas that were currently arguing over who was going to put the bed frame together. Since Louis had moved out of Niall's apartment, all three triplets had been showering him with affection. It was strange, but the omega enjoyed it.

"They're such idiots," Louis mumbled, watching Edward threaten Harry with a hairbrush that had fallen from Louis's things. "Have they always been like that?

"They haven't changed much since high school." Zayn chuckled, setting the box on the sidewalk. "I have a very fond memory of Marcel pranking Edward during graduation by putting hair dye in his shampoo."

Louis gasped. "Marcel did that?"

Zayn nodded, getting another box off of the truck. "Edward and Harry pranked him mercilessly for years. It was payback time for him."

"How mad was Anne?"

The alpha snickered. "She was pissed. She chased Marcel around the backyard with a wooden spoon after the ceremony. It was beautiful."

Louis smiled, already envisioning the usually docile Luna chasing her sons around the house with a wooden spoon. While Anne could be nice, she definitely had a stern motherly aura.

"How does it feel to be back on Pack Lands?" Zayn asked quietly, studying Louis's face. "Does it feel good or bad?"

Louis nodded, scratching Clifford's ears. "It feels nice. I missed it."

"That's-"

"LOU!" 

A voice shouted, catching the smaller omega's attention.

Liam, dressed in a soft sweater and jeans, was waddling toward him with a bag of groceries in his arm. His sweater did nothing to hide his pregnant belly but the brown-eyed omega definitely pulled it off well.

Louis dropped the leash and ran towards his very pregnant omega friend. Clifford, being his usual hyper self, ran up to Liam as well with his tail wagging. 

Louis hugged his friend close, minding the cute baby bump. Liam smelled of innocent gardenias, a familiar smell that instantly comforted his anxiety.

"Liam! I haven't seen you in forever." Louis looked at the bump. "How's Baby Malik?"

Liam grinned, switching the bag of groceries to his other hip. "Well, Zayn and I were thinking of naming her Stella. She keeps me awake most nights, but that comes with pregnancy."

Louis couldn't stop smiling. "A girl? You're having a girl?"

"I just said that, didn't I?"

Louis squealed loudly, catching the attention of his alphas. "She's gonna be gorgeous! Have you thought of a middle name yet?"

"Louise," Liam answered, making Louis squeal again. "If it wasn't for you, Zayn and I would have never met! It's crazy that I used to be a stripper, honestly."

The blue-eyed omega nearly started crying. Liam had been a dancer at the club Louis worked at. Zayn had been his designated babysitter for the night when he noticed the dancer and fell head over heels. 

The rest is history, of course.

Liam looked behind Louis at the triplets. "So how are the Alphas treating you? Zayn and I were so excited to hear you found your soulmates!"

"They're amazing." Louis smiled widely, grabbing Clifford's leash off the ground. "We have our second date tomorrow night."

Liam wiggled his eyebrows at Louis, pointing behind the omega.

"Nice to know I'm amazing, darling." 

Harry was smirking at the omega, arms crossed. Louis tried not to stare at the alpha's bulging biceps, blushing under the hungry green eyes of his alpha. Edward rolled his eyes at his brother's stupidity, pulling the curvy omega to his chest.

Edward pressed a kiss to Louis' forehead, breathing in the omega's strawberry scent. "Ignore him, cub. He thinks he's your favorite because he met you first."

Louis laughed at that, blue eyes crinkling. "Well if anyone is my favorite, it's Marcel."

Edward and Harry both turned to look at Marcel, obviously miffed. The youngest triplet was too busy unloading the truck with Zayn to pay his mate's any mind. Louis didn't actually have a favorite, but it was still funny to see their reactions.

"But baby," Harry whined, pouting. "I'm the one that fed your mutt."

A beat of silence.

"Clifford is not a mutt!" Louis defended the goofy dog. "He's my baby."

Harry shrugged, obviously not caring. "Cats are better."

Louis narrowed his pretty blue eyes. "And how would you know that, Harry?"

"Cub, I w-" Edward tried but Harry cut him off.

Harry eagerly pulled out his phone and showed the omega his lock screen. A fluffy gray cat with green eyes and a grumpy expression stared back at Louis. "I know that cats are better because we have one! Her name is Olivia and she's nearly twenty."

Louis blinked. "Twenty? Like, years?"

"We've had her ever since we were kids," Edward mumbled in an annoyed tone, obviously embarrassed. "She only likes Harry and thinks it's funny to pee on our things."

Louis still couldn't grasp the cat's age. "She's so old. How is she alive?"

Harry blushed faintly. "She's got the best care. Organic gourmet food, proper medicine, and she see a chiropractor twice a month."

"She's spoiled is what she is," Edward mumbled, crossing his arms. "All the attention is somehow keeping her alive. Either that or she's actually a witch who eats little kids."

Before Louis can respond or laugh, Marcel appeared next to his fellow triplets and he was slightly out of breath. Sweat shined on his forehead, despite the cool temperature. "Are you two going to help or continue to flirt with Louis? We have dinner with mum and I don't want to be late."

*****


	9. Feel Like Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Is it possible for home to be a person and not a place?"  
> ― Stephanie Perkins
> 
> {JUDGMENTAL BULLYING}  
> {DESMOND IS A DICK}  
> {VERBAL ABUSE}

L O U I S

"Dove, you look fine."

Louis rolled his eyes, still applying a layer of concealer over his soulmate marks. Marcel was watching him with an upset expression on his face but didn't make a move to stop him. "I don't need anybody seeing us together and starting shit, Marcel. This is much safer."

Marcel bit his lip, green eyes still concerned. "You don't need to feel ashamed, though. Those marks are a sign that you're ours, dove."

"I-" Louis swallowed dryly. "Some habits are hard to break, Marcy. I'm used to covering these up and wearing scent blockers. I'm not used to this yet."

The alpha sighed, fixing his sweater vest and getting to his feet. "You shouldn't feel ashamed because of them, dove. Just because a bunch of children couldn't understand that doesn't mean that we can't protect you now."

Louis froze, his heart thumping in his chest.

He doesn't wear concealer on his marks because of the bullies. He doesn't wear more conservative clothing because of that, either. Louis covers his marks and wears boy clothes because of what Kaleb did.

His clothes, his marks, and his smell are what made Kaleb so interested in the first place. Louis takes precautions because he doesn't want to get hurt again.

"I'll stop covering them after we tell the pack, okay?" Louis murmured, placing the make-up on his dresser and approaching Marcel. He was wearing a blue button-up and skinny jeans, which were much different than his usual skirts.

Marcel sighed, wrapping his arms around the omega's waist. "I just don't want you to feel ashamed, Louis. You're perfect."

Louis blushed, resting his forehead in the crook of Marcel's neck. "I'm not ashamed. I take precautions to keep myself safe and I'm not used to being told otherwise."

"Precautions?" Marcel repeated, sounding confused. "From what?"

He can't know.

Not yet.

Louis licks his lips, coming up with a half-lie. "A lot of alphas had a thing for an omega with three marks. My skirts and naive outlook on life made me an easy target. I just take precautions so nothing happens."

Marcel growled softly, tightening his grip on Louis's waist. "Has anything happened to you?"

Lie.

"Of course not," Louis murmured, hating how easily the lie left his lips. "Niall did a few things right when protecting, albeit for terrible reasons."

Marcel sighed in relief, easily believing the lie. "I'm glad he did one thing right, then."

Right.

How will he handle the truth?

******

"You're nervous, cub."

Louis snapped out of his daze as he got out of the Range Rover, blue eyes locking with Edward's green ones. The alpha was studying him, dressed in an elegant dress shirt and slacks. "Of course I'm nervous. I haven't seen your parents since I went rogue, Eddie."

Edward smiled at the sassy remark, offering his hand to the omega. "Don't be nervous. Since we told mum about you, she's been talking about you nonstop. She's known that we were soulmates for a long time."

"She has?" Louis repeated, eyebrows furrowed. "Why didn't she introduce us or something?"

Harry (who had been driving) shrugged his shoulders. "She said that we had to meet on our own terms. Fate works in strange ways sometimes."

Louis blinked, shakily grasping Edward's hand in his own. "Right. And your dad?"

Silence.

Marcel cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable. "He's not happy that you're a rogue. The night that you met Harry, he tried to convince us to mate an omega from another pack."

What?

Louis is instantly filled with insane jealousy, the emotion burning in his chest like a wildfire. The thought of another omega being with the triplets made him angry, which honestly didn't happen nearly enough as it should.

Edward noticed the look on Louis's face. "We weren't going to, cub. Arranged mating is a terrible practice that hurts more people than it helps."

"So he doesn't like me?" Louis mumbled, anxiety filling him as the triplets lead him to the door.

Harry grasped Louis's other hand, running a calloused thumb across the soft skin. "If he doesn't, that's his problem. You're our omega, the future Luna, so you hold more power than he does."

Louis nods shakily, still nervous. "And what about the Elders?"

The Elder Council is the only people who held more power than the Head Alpha and Luna. They're a group of former Head Alphas and Lunas from each pack, making sure that things flowed peacefully and stayed relatively happy.

Sometimes, albeit rarely, they had the power to reject a Luna the Head Alpha chose. It wasn't common anymore, considering that soulmate bonds had changed the dynamic, but the power was still there.

Now that the triplets were Head Alphas and Louis is the future Luna, Anne, and Desmond is now part of the council. 

"You'll meet them after the Ceremony, dove," Marcel murmured, reassuring the small omega next to him. "They have to confirm that we're mated and all that."

Right.

Edward knocked on the oak door, squeezing Louis's hand in his own. "Ignore our father if he decides to be a prick. You don't have to talk to him if you don't want to."

"I just might take you up on that offer." Louis breathed quietly, watching the door begin to open.

Anne beamed at them, her eyes kind and gentle as she looked at Louis. "Louis! It's so nice to see you again after all these years. You look absolutely adorable!"

Louis blushed, smiling awkwardly. "T-thank you, Luna."

"Nonsense." Anne waved her hand. "You're the Luna now, love. I'm just Anne now."

Right. How could I be so stupid?

Edward rolled his eyes, smiling widely at his mother. "He's a bit nervous, mum. He's still not used to all of this."

"Of course," Anne murmured understandably. "Let's go eat, yeah?"

*****

The nauseous feeling steadily increased in Louis's stomach as the triplets and Anne lead him inside. Pictures lined the walls, all consisting of the triplets through the years. Harry in a varsity jacket, Marcel in the science fair, and Edward playing drums in the high school band.

Not one picture had Anne and Desmond together, though.

"Desmond, they're here!" Anne called, guiding them towards the dining room. "Get out of your study and meet us at the table!"

Louis gulped, leaning into Harry's body.

Harry immediately released his hand and wrapped an arm around his waist. The action was immediately comforting, but Louis still couldn't shake his anxiety. Especially considering that Desmond had always been intimidating to him.

Louis vividly remembers witnessing a banishment once. Desmond had been emotionless and scary, asserting his dominance in an attempt to get the wolf to leave pack land.

Desmond appeared in the doorway, narrowing his eyes as he sat down at the dining table. "So you brought him, then. He's a bit chubby for an omega, boys."

Chubby?

"His name is Louis." Marcel snapped, sounding annoyed. "Don't be a dick."

Desmond scoffed, green eyes sharp. "Watch your tone, boy."

Louis glanced at Marcel, who honestly looked livid. Edward did as well, but Harry just looked incredibly annoyed. "Don't worry about it, Marcy. I'm fine."

All three alpha looked at him in shock.

"Let's just eat, yeah?" Louis murmured, taking a seat at the table. "I'm starving."

Marcel nodded, shooting a glare in his father's direction. The triplets took a seat as well, Edward and marcel on either side of Louis while Harry sat across from Desmond. The air was tense and uncomfortable as Anne brought the food to the mahogany table.

Baked chicken, mashed potatoes, and gently seared green beans.

It looked delicious.

"This looks lovely, Anne," Louis murmured, his stomach growling at the smell. 

Anne smiled, sitting next to Desmond. It was at a considerable distance, but nothing too noticeable. "Thank you, love. It's nice to cook for the boys again. This is their favorite."

"Harry still comes over once a month, mum," Edward remarked, sending a teasing glance in Harry's direction. "He's a proper mummy's boy."

Louis laughed quietly at Harry's offended expression. "Don't be mean, Eddie. If my mum cooked my favorite meal every time I came over, I'd probably see her twice a month. I happen to be a mummy's boy as well."

Harry pointed his fork at Edward, looking victorious. "See? You're just too grumpy to enjoy the little things, Edward."

"Whatever," Edward dismissed, taking a bite of his chicken.

Anne rolled her eyes at her son's banter, looking at Louis. "Do you cook, Louis? I'd be glad to give you the recipe for the chicken."

Louis blinks, quickly noticing Desmond's narrowed gaze. "I actually don't. My mum tried to teach me but I nearly burned the house down every time."

"That's-" Anne started but Desmond cut her off with a scoff.

"Omegas are supposed to be homemakers." Desmond scoffed, looking at his sons. "You couldn't get a proper omega? Maybe if he focused on learning how to cook instead of stuffing his face, he'd be thinner."

Ouch.

Before Louis has a chance to respond, Marcel slammed his silverware on the table. Edward growled in agreement and Harry finally looked angry.

"I'd watch your tone, dad," Harry muttered darkly, livid fury coming off of him in waves. "If you insult our omega, your future Luna, one more time and I will personally make sure to mention it to the Council."

Desmond narrowed his eyes. "He's hardly Luna material."

Harry shared a look with Edward. "His wolf is white, father. Do you even know what that means or are you acting exceptionally dumb today?"

Oh no.

"White?" Desmond repeated, looking at Louis. "Omegas don't receive white wolves, boys. Especially not rogues."

Anne, however, looked surprised. "White? I didn't know that."

Louis wants to hide his face in his hands. He doesn't like sharing his status with everybody, but the triplets don't know that. Now he has to deal with explaining why nobody else was aware of his entire existence as one.

"He's a true luna as well," Edward added, glaring at Desmond. "His eyes are silver. I've only seen that once when we were taking over the Rosewood Pack."

Louis's head snapped up.

How does he know that?

Desmond immediately freezes. Louis isn't sure if it's from the news or the mention of Rosewood. "Be that as it may, he's a rogue. He chose to leave our pack, yet you expect me to be okay with him leading it?!"

"Yes, we do." Marcel snapped loudly, making Louis flinch. "We are the Head alphas, not you. We are the leaders of this pack, and Louis is our soulmate. Which means that he has the authority over you as well."

Louis let out a squeak as all three triplets stood up from the table. Edward helped him stand, shooting an apologetic look towards Anne as he did so.

"We're leaving," Edward murmured in a clipped tone, his grip on Louis's arms gentle. "Louis doesn't deserve judgment from you. I'm sorry, mum."

Anne shrugged, smiling sympathetically. "Don't worry about it, honey. Just join me and Robin for dinner sometime soon, okay?"

Harry nodded. "We will, mum."

*****

"I'm so sorry, cub."

Louis hummed, allowing Edward to buckle his seatbelt. The alpha pressed a kiss to Louis's neck, sighing softly. "It's fine. It's not anything I'm not already used to. I'm a bartender, Edward."

Harry scoffed, climbing into the back seat with the small omega. He rested his large hand on Louis's thigh, almost exactly where his Mark was placed. "You shouldn't be used to that. What he said was completely uncalled for."

"This is supposed to be your home too, Louis," Marcel added, started the car with a somber expression on his face. "This is your pack, even if you decided to go rogue."

Louis looked at his small hands, chewing on his bottom lip as Edward sat on the other side of him. "I don't need his opinion to be at home. Home isn't a place, it's a person. Or rather, in my case, people."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"You idiots," Louis blushed slightly. "When I'm with you, I'm already home. I don't need anything else, or anybody else to tell me I'm not."

******


	10. Inferiority Complex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "No one can make you feel inferior without your consent."  
> ― Eleanor Roosevelt

TWO DAYS LATER

L O U I S

"This is Alex, your replacement." 

Katie, Louis' manager, appeared next to the busy omega. Louis flinched at her sudden appearance, nearly dropping the glass in his hands. Next to her was a taller alpha who was hungrily studying Louis.

Oh no.

Louis plastered a fake smile on his face, awkwardly offering his hand to the alpha. "I'm Louis. I've had this job for a while so I have no problem teaching you."

Alex shook Louis's hand, his grip uncomfortably tight. His eyes were green, but not the shade of green that usually made the omega feel calm. His hair was the shade of charcoal, his scent of firewood matching it. 

"And I have no problem learning from someone as pretty as you."

Louis pulls his hand away, wiping it on his trousers under the bar. "Right. Do you have any experience mixing drinks or are you new at this?"

Katie answered for the alpha, her gaze softened as she looked at Louis. "He has the experience, but you just need to teach him the more complicated drinks and the basic rules. Introduce him to a few of the regulars as well."

"Let's get started then," Louis murmured awkwardly, already feeling comfortingly familiar green eyes on his back. "There should be a spare apron in the back."

Alex nodded, smirking at the obviously uncomfortable omega. "You've got it, sugar."

Louis cringed.

As soon as Katie was gone and Alex made his way to the back, Louis immediately walked to the sink near the glassware and aggressively washed his hands. He didn't want to feel the alpha's sweaty touch on his skin anymore.

The hot water stung a bit.

Kaleb.

Kaleb.

Kaleb.

"Cub, what's wrong?"

Louis flinched at Edward's voice, snapping out of his memory-filled daze. The alpha had moved from his spot at the end of the bar to take a seat in front of him, looking concerned and slightly annoyed. "Nothing. I'm just nervous to train my new replacement."

He's been lying so much lately.

Edward narrowed his green eyes. "Nice try. What's actually wrong?"

"I'm fine, Eddy," Louis muttered, his throat tight. "Nothing's wrong."

The alpha sighed, the angry look leaving his eyes. Ever since the disaster of a dinner a few days ago, Louis has slightly distanced himself from all three of them. "Cub, your hands are red from how hot that water is. Is that alpha making you uncomfortable?"

Louis blinks, focusing on cleaning a glass he had washed a while ago. "You're assuming that I'm uncomfortable with an alpha that isn't you? Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm assuming because you wiped your hand on your trousers after he shook it." Edward pointed out, not even fazed by Louis's attempt at deflection. 

Damn it.

Louis opened his mouth to respond, but Alex decided to make an appearance.

"I found one," Alex murmured, leaning against the bar next to Louis. "What's next, sugar? What do you want to cover first?"

Edward immediately stiffened at the pet name.

Louis inwardly cringed, smiling fakely at Alex and placing the clean shot glass with the others. "We should go over the special tonics. I came up with them during my first year here, so a lot of it is from memory."

"Cute and creative." Alex drawled in his American accent, smirking. "I like that in an omega."

Gross.

Louis ignores the alpha's obvious attempt at flirting, turning to look at an angry Edward. "I'll get you a refill on your scotch, Eddy. My break is in about thirty minutes, so you can go back to your seat."

Edward glared harshly at Alex, who was too busy staring at Louis's arse to notice. "I can wait here, cub. I'd rather watch you than any of these dancers."

Louis blushed a soft pink. "Okay, Eddy."

"Instead of scotch," Edward's green eyes left Alex, softening as he fixed his gaze on his pretty little omega. "Get me that apple martini that Marcel likes. I'm sure that this idiot needs to learn."

Louis pursed his lips, resisting the urge to snicker. "Sure thing."

Alex, who had left the two of them alone to take a few orders, handed the note pad to Louis when the omega left Edward. His eyes raked his body again, almost as if he was a starved animal with nothing to eat.

"I'm going to teach you how to make an apple martini," Louis murmured, noting that the drinks on there were relatively easy and basic. "I'll get the mixer while you make these."

Alex nodded, taking the notepad back. "Sugar?"

What?

Oh, wait.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't call me that," Louis murmured, keeping his tone professional and stern. "You're here to learn how to do this job, not flirt with me."

Alex smirked, not even fazed by Louis's words. "Not my fault, sugar. You're practically begging for my attention with those tight jeans."

Louis clenched his jaw, incredibly uncomfortable. "I'm not interested, Alex. Either you make the drinks or you can go clean one of the restrooms. Your fucking choice."

The alpha froze, green eyes widening.

Louis fucking hates alphas who think that they're entitled to an omega's body based on how they're dressed. Alex is proving to be a prick with a god complex. He's seriously pissing the omega off, which means that he's also probably pissing off Edward.

Who, by the way, is still glaring at Alex.

"I didn't realize that you were a frigid bitch." Alex muttered, making Louis scoff. "You're not even that cute. I just figured you'd be a good fuck."

Louis blinked in annoyance. "Well, I'm not interested."

Alex narrowed his eyes, his butthurt expression being replaced by an arrogant smirk. "Does it really matter if you're interested or not? I'm an alpha and you're an omega, which means that I could mate you right here and nobody would even care."

The small omega stopped cold.

The words were so painfully familiar.

They're words that he's heard before.

Louis swallowed dryly, his body starting to tremble. Alex's smirk widened, knowing that he had finally found a crack in the omega's shield of fake confidence. 

The blue-eyed omega quickly pulled his arm back and delivered a sharp punch to Alex's jaw. It was a reflex, especially considering that Louis could only see Kaleb's face in his mind. His fist collided with the alpha's sharp jaw, but he didn't feel anything.

Adrenaline was coursing through his veins at this point.

"Oh shit!" 

"Damn!"

"What the fuck?!"

Louis shakily took a step back, his heart thundering in his ears as Alex stumbled backward and gripped his jaw. The alpha looked livid, green eyes dark with anger and fury.

"You little bitch."

The blue-eyed omega turned to bolt, but he ran face-first into a familiar chest. Louis squeaked and flinched, not really expecting anybody to be standing behind him like that. The familiar smell of pine calmed his senses, albeit dulled by the faint smell of scotch.

Edward.

Edward wrapped an arm around Louis, gently gripping the omega to his warm chest. "Calm down, cub. What happened?"

"I- He," Louis was shaking like a leaf. "He said-"

Alex cut him off. "He fucking assaulted me, that's what happened. All I was doing was flirting with him and he acted like an entitled bitch!"

Edward glared at the other alpha. "What did you say, dog?"

Silence blanketed the air.

Everyone in the club was watching the interaction. The girls, who Louis had become close friends with, were frozen in place and customers were nosily whispering amongst themselves. Edward was Alpha, so seeing him protect a rogue omega was somewhat of a spectacle.

But because Alex is American and new to town, he didn't realize who he was talking to.

"Edward let's go," Louis whispered, shakily grasping at Edward's shirt. "It's not worth your time, okay? I'm fine." 

Edward wouldn't budge, though. "I'm just making sure that I heard him right, cub."

Shit.

"I called him an entitled bitch." Alex snapped, making Edward growl. "He doesn't know his place as an omega, so I figured he should know."

Louis squeaked as Edward took a step forward, getting between both of the angry alphas. The last thing he needs is for anybody to start a fight because a small fight could lead to an all-out brawl where people get hurt.

Louis gently pushed Edward back. "He's American, Eddy. He doesn't know who you are, so let's go home. I handled it already."

"He called you a bitch." Edward argued, still glaring at Alex. "He disrespected you in front of me on my pack lands. I have to do something!"

The upset omega shook his head, still trembling and pretty blue eyes filling with anxious tears. Edward immediately noticed, taking his gaze off of the idiot in front of them. "I just wanna go home, Eddy. Please take me home."

Edward nodded, gently holding Louis's waist. "Okay."

******


	11. Your Skin On Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Consent is the line between human behavior and bestiality."  
> ― Abhijit Naskar

L O U I S

The air was thick with tension.

Not the bad kind of tension, but one that was slightly uncomfortable for Louis. Edward looked angry as he drove, his green eyes were dark with an offended fury that clearly said that what happened at the bar wasn't ever going to happen again.

Louis doesn't mind, though.

He doesn't want to go back.

The club was full of painful memories that he couldn't seem to shake. Demons from his past seemed to hide in every shady corner, waiting for the perfect moment to strike again.

Edward gripped the steering wheel tightly, a small sigh escaping his bitten lips. "Cub..."

Louis blinked out of his memories, his skin heating up as the alpha addressed him affectionately. "I'm not going to apologize, Eddy. I shouldn't have punched him, but he wouldn't take no for an answer."

"I-" Edward gave him a look. "Apologize? That bastard deserves what he got."

The blue-eyed omega pursed his lips, slightly embarrassed that he made the wrong assumption. "Oh. What were you going to say, then?"

Edward focused his eyes on the dark road again. "I was going to ask if you wanted to stay over at our house tonight. Liam and Zayn have company right now so Harry wanted me to ask."

Oh.

Louis smiles softly, his heart fluttering in his chest. "I'd like that."

"Good." Edward grinned, reaching over and taking Louis's hand in his own. "Harry ordered pizza and shit. How does a movie night sound?"

He's not going to...pry?

Louis can't wrap his mind around it. Every alpha that he's ever met has either tried to manipulate the situation for their benefit or just completely ignore his right to consent. He has every reason not to trust Edward right now, but all he can think of is how light his heart feels.

Edward is going to force him to talk.

Nobody expects an explanation.

For the first time since Kaleb, Louis wants somebody to touch him. Not sexually, per see, but in a sense that he wanted to feel whole again. He wanted to feel like he did before Kaleb. He wants to be himself again.

Edward parked the car in front of the large house, offering Louis a fond smile. The small omega was tightly gripping his hand like he didn't want to let it go, which made the alpha feel proud. Hearing that prick from earlier speak so crudely about his pretty omega had made him angry.

So fucking angry.

If Louis hadn't stopped him, Edward is sure that he would have gotten arrested.

"Let me help you out, cub. I don't-"

Louis surged forward, gripping Edward's expensive shirt in his fingers and pulling the alpha's lips to meet his own. The alpha made a noise of surprise before easily accepting the kiss.

Edward's lips felt so nice against his own. They felt warm and comforting, making his stomach knot together with every move and every touch. It was purely addictive to Louis, like summer molasses on toast.

Oh god.

For the first time, Louis finds himself enjoying a kiss.

He enjoys it a lot.

Louis whined softly, finally allowing Edward's tongue to explore his mouth. The alpha's tongue expertly massaged against is, dominant and controlling. Arousal courses through his veins, his body betraying him and releasing a few pheromones despite his scent blockers.

Edward broke off the kiss, clearly out of breath. "What was that for, cub?"

"I-" Louis felt his face heat up under Edward's gaze. "I didn't want to feel his touch anymore. I wanted to feel your skin on mine, not anybody else's."

The alpha's green eyes immediately softened, his pupils still dilated. "What do you mean? He didn't touch you, cub."

Not Alex.

Kaleb.

"Just-" Louis felt a tiny amount of slick seep out of him. "I just want you. Please."

Edward didn't need to be told twice.

*****

"This isn't what I meant."

"I know."

Louis pouted as Harry pulled him to his chest. The small omega was wrapped in a fuzzy blanket as all three alphas cuddled him on the large couch. Criminal Minds was playing on the large flatscreen as all four of them ate pizza.

Marcel chuckled at the omega's expression, rubbing comforting circles into Louis's calf. "Don't pout, dove. Sex can wait."

"We just want to cuddle you," Harry added, pressing a soft kiss to Louis's forehead.

Louis was currently sitting in Harry's lap, his feet placed perfectly in Marcel's. Edward sat on the floor in front of the couch, leaning his head back as the omega played with his hair. It was all perfectly domestic and cute.

But Louis doesn't understand why they won't fuck him.

He's theirs, after all.

Louis sighed softly, curling into Harry's chest some more. Even though sex sounded nice, this felt much better. He was surrounded by all three of his soulmates, their skin on his and easily erasing the gross reminder of Kaleb that felt permanently tattooed on his skin.

Hopefully, the mental reminder of him and Nial would be erased too.

*********

When Louis woke up, sunlight was filtering through the pretty green curtains into his eyes. He could hear birds chirping, signaling that it was, in fact, morning. The omega felt warm and fuzzy.

Happy.

Louis stretched, yawning loudly as he heard his shoulders pop. Getting to his feet, the small omega got a chance to look around the bedroom. He had fallen asleep on Harry's chest last night, so he doesn't remember how he got here.

The bed was large and soft, smelling heavily of all three triplets. The bedroom itself was large enough for bookshelves, along with a large closet in the corner. A desk was positioned in front of the window, a beautifully decorated terrarium placed perfectly in the center. It had moss and succulents inside, along with smooth river rocks.

Louis wrapped a blanket around himself, catching a glimpse of himself in a mirror attached to a dresser. He froze, pretty blue eyes wide.

His skin glowed in the early morning light, a beautiful golden color that made him look strangely ethereal. His blue eyes were bright and happy, which was a first for Louis.

He hasn't looked this healthy and happy in a long time.

"You guys are doing that all wrong!" 

Edward's voice bellowed, his voice coming from outside the window. Louis instinctively flinched but his curiosity immediately piqued at the annoyed tone in the alpha's voice.

Louis stood at the window, scanning the scene before him.

Edward was yelling at a group of particularly young alphas, his green eyes full of annoyance. It was obvious that it was a training session for all the potential warriors, who were the pack's designated protectors.

The green-eyed alpha's long hair was tied up in a messy bun in an attempt to keep the curly strands out of his face. It looked good on him.

Louis bit his lip, watching as Edward tackled one of the alphas and pinned him to the ground. Considering that he was shirtless, the blue-eyed omega could see every muscle flex and strain. In the sunlight, it looked heavenly.

Mine.

Louis smiled, taking a step back to walk away from the window.

What stopped him in his tracks, however, was the sight of two very familiar omegas approaching the training session. Camille had a mischievous glint in her eye and Christy followed her like a lost puppy.

Oh no.

Shit.

********


	12. Pride And Prejudice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Vanity and pride are different things, though the words are often used synonymously. A person may be proud without being vain. Pride relates more to our opinion of ourselves, vanity to what we would have others think of us."  
> ― Jane Austen

L O U I S

Scared.

Louis is fucking terrified.

Camille is everything that he isn't. She's tall and beautiful; much stronger than Louis could ever be. She isn't afraid to be herself, and she sure as hell hasn't been victimized as he has.

What if Edward likes her better?

What if Louis loses one of the only people that make him feel alive?

Louis shakily goes through his bag of clean clothes that Marcel had brought from next door. His heart is thudding in his ears, fear coursing through his veins as he imagines all of the worst possible scenarios.

After he pulls on black leggings and one of Harry's old t-shirts, Louis glances at himself in the mirror. His Soul Marks were dark against his skin, looking extremely noticeable.

Should he cover them up?

Camille has always teased him about them. She's always made offhand comments about him being a slut and probably not having soulmates at all. She's even gone as far as to threaten his family in an attempt to chase him off.

And for what?

Louis doesn't know.

Shakily rushing down the stairs, the blue-eyed omega is greeted by two identical alphas. Harry had a breakfast tray in hand while Marcel had his hands full of silverware and two glasses of chocolate milk.

Normally, Louis would have blushed at the sight.

But not right now.

Harry stooped in his tracks before they collided. His eyebrows immediately furrowed at the sight of the omega, almost as if he was surprised. "Darling? What's wrong?"

"You look upset," Marcel added, fixing his glasses with the back of his hand.

Should he lie?

He's been doing that a lot.

Louis took a shaky breath, the sudden urge to cry swelling in his chest. Fresh tears pricked at the corners of his pretty blue eyes and a soft sob escaped his lips. The overwhelming emotion feels raw and painful, but he couldn't stop it.

Marcel gasped, placing the contents in his hands on one of the end tables by the couch. "Baby, please don't cry. What's wrong?"

The small omega allowed the alpha to hug him, too caught up in his emotions to care.

H A R R Y

Harry felt equally confused, placing the tray down as well. His heart ached at the sight of Louis crying, especially considering that he has no idea why. The omega wasn't sleeping by himself for very long...

He and Marcel wanted to make Louis some breakfast.

Louis cried into Marcel's chest, trembling slightly. "I-I woke up and didn't see anybody. I s-saw Edward outside and-"

"Dove, he's just training new recruits," Marcel spoke gently, sharing a glance with Harry.

Harry rubbed comforting circles into the omega's spine. "We were just making you some breakfast. You had a really long night last night and we wanted t make you feel better."

Why is he crying?

Why does he look so scared?

The sight of Louis being so upset makes him feel on edge. Harry has always been a protective person when it comes to people he cares about. Whatever is bothering his perfect omega is obviously something huge.

Maybe he's finally freaking out about what happened last night?

"I-It's not that." Louis sniffled softly, sounding incredibly small. "I saw Camille."

Camille?

Who the fuck is that?

Marcel (who is fully awake, unlike Harry) sighed and tightened his grip on Louis's shaking form. "What do you mean? Camille works at a nursery on the other side of town, dove."

Oh.

OHHH!

Harry's muscles immediately stiffened, a scowl dawning on his face. Camille is the bitch that bullied Louis to leave the pack. She's the fucking bitch that threatened his family so that she felt more secure about herself.

Louis wouldn't meet Harry's upset gaze. "She's outside. With Edward."

A beat of silence blanketed the air.

He's...

"Darling, are you jealous?" Harry murmured softly, refraining from laughing at the obviously upset omega. "Please answer me."

Louis blushed a soft pink, still upset and embarrassed. "M-more insecure than jealous."

"Insecure?" Marcel repeated, his eyebrows furrowing. "What could you possibly be insecure about, dove? You're so gorgeous and you don't even have to try."

Harry hummed in agreement. "What do you think Camille has that you don't? I can't even think of a single thing, darling."

Louis bit his lip, pretty blue eyes finally meeting Harry's gaze. They still sparkled with tears, but the omega was no longer crying. "She's always been able to have everything. She wants you and I'm terrified that you're not going to want me anymore."

Oh, baby.

Harry reached forward and tucked a strand of hair behind Louis's ear. "Louis, darling, my sweet little love...We're never going to want anybody else. We're made for each other."

Louis's bottom lip wobbled slightly. "B-but-"

"You have our marks, dove," Marcel added gently, his voice soft. "Not her. Or anybody else."

The small omega went silent.

Harry shared a glance with Marcel, who looked equally confused and concerned as he did. "Darling, you're worth more to us than the amount stars in the sky. Just because Camille hurt you before doesn't mean that we're going to let her do it again."

Louis nodded weakly, a faint blush on his cheeks. "I just wish that I could defend myself. Whenever I see her, I just completely shut down."

"Then treat her like you did that douche from last night."

Harry hated to mention the events from last night. He hated that he had to say anything at all, but he wanted Louis to understand what he's trying to say. 

As their soulmate, as the future Luna of their pack, Louis holds more power than he's willing to admit. Disrespecting him is like disrespecting any of the triplets so it was just something that people avoid entirely.

But Louis is too sweet to use that power to his advantage.

"Are we ready for everyone to know?" Louis whispered, his tone full of nervousness. "That I'm your soulmate, I mean."

Marcel chuckled, making Louis blush. "We've been ready since the beginning, dove. We just wanted to make you as comfortable as possible during the transition. We're ready if you are."

Harry smiled in agreement. "And if you're not, we can go handle this for you."

L O U I S

Why are they so sweet?!

Louis sighed nervously, his anxiety quickly spiking. "I-I can do it. You can't always fight my battles, even if you want to."

His voice cracked a bit, making both alphas give him a look of concerned sympathy.

Marcel pressed a comforting kiss to Louis' cheek. "We'll come with you to make sure it doesn't get out of hand. Once the pack realizes what's going on, they'll try to attack you."

Stupid pack mentality.

Louis nodded, shooting both of the alphas an anxious sunshine smile. The small omega took off, barreling outside toward the familiar smell of too much french perfume. Marcel and Harry quickly followed (Although Harry gave the forgotten breakfast a sad look).

Camille and Christy were standing next to Edward and a few other alphas. It was obvious that the alphas were taking a water break and had no interest in either omega. Edward actually looked incredibly annoyed with both of them.

Louis locked eyes with Edward, who's eyebrows furrowed immediately.

He's probably so confused.

"Do you like my dress? I know green is your favorite color." Camille was talking on and on, coyly placing her hand on Edward's shoulder. "It's mine too."

Louis swallowed his anxiety and approached Edward. Numerous eyes snapped to him in obvious shock as the small omega placed a kiss on the alpha's cheek. It was a show of claim in it's simplest form.

Edward immediately grasped Louis's waist, holding him in place. "Good morning, cub. Have you eaten breakfast?"

"Not yet," Louis murmured, biting his lip. "I will, though."

Camille made a noise of clear disgruntled disapproval. "Louis Tomlinson? I thought that rogues weren't allowed on pack lands."

Edward let out a low growl, about to respond but Louis does first.

"They're not," Louis spoke steadily, bravery blooming in his chest. "I'm not a rogue anymore. The Alphas allowed me to come back."

Whispers erupted in the small crowd of onlookers.

"What did you do?" Camille sneered, unfazed by Louis' words. "Rogues can't just 'come back' to a pack that they've abandoned."

Louis ignores the accusatory tone in her voice. "Special circumstances."

Edward was watching the interaction with narrowed green eyes but he kept a firm grip on Louis's waist. He had noticed Harry and Marcel a while ago, but since they weren't doing anything then he wouldn't either.

Camille finally laughed, making Louis flinch.

"I bet you slept your way in. After all," Camille looked around at the many wolves watching. "That's how you passed History class, isn't it? You slept with Mr. Cowell."

Harry, Marcel, and Edward looked at him in surprise.

Louis feels anger immediately spike in his chest. That was the worst rumor in high school, although it held a ring of truth. But not for him. "Don't confuse me with yourself, Camille. I never even had Mr. Cowell as a teacher."

Silence.

Camille rolled her eyes, hiding her obvious nervousness. "Who's going to believe a slut like you? I've heard quite a few things about your life after you left, you know."

Louis clenched his jaw, his fists tight at his side. "Shut up, Camille."

"I heard you were working at Fool's Gold." Camille taunted the omega some more. "I also heard that you prostituted yourself for money like a proper whore."

That was the final straw, really.

Louis surged out of Edward's grip and backhanded Camille across the face. 

He would have done much more but Edward immediately pulled him back by his t-shirt. Harry and Marcel quickly joined in on restraining Louis, hiding their proud smirks.

Camille crumpled to the ground, Louis' hand stinging. A bunch of the younger alphas stepped forward to attack, but Edward gave them a look to stop before they did something stupid. 

Christy ran to her sister's side, helping her up. Louis felt no sympathy for Camille as she stood on her feet, blood dripping from her nose. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins and giving him the bravery that he didn't have before.

"You know, I let a lot slide in highschool. I let you call me a whore. A slut." Louis's voice was hard. "I even let you bully me out of a pack I clearly belonged in."

Camille looked at him hatefully, blood running from her nose. "I-I don't know what you're talking about. You don't belong anywhere, Tomlinson."

Louis clenched his jaw. "I do. Because my mates are members of this pack, that makes me an automatic member."

Camille snorted. "Mates? As if somebody would want you."

"Mates," Louis confirmed quietly, blue eyes easily switching to platinum silver. "I have three Marks on my skin, which means that there are three Alphas that want me."

Camille rolled her eyes, wiping her nose. Christy looked embarrassed to be seen with her sister but laughed along with her. "Where are they, then? I'd love to see three alphas who are okay with having a rogue whore as a mate."

It was at this moment that the triplets have had enough.

"I'd advise you to watch what you say," Harry growled lowly, crossing his arms as Camille and many others looked at him with wide eyes. 

Marcel nodded in agreement. "Disrespect is a serious thing, Camille. How would your mother feel about you insulting your Luna like that? Disrespecting our authority, too."

Camille immediately paled.

Louis ignored the shocked glances that were thrown his way. He could already hear the gossip and snide words that would be said, but he was too caught up in this single moment. Too caught up in his emotions.

"We'll deal with you later," Edward growled, his tone ringing with dominant finality. "If anybody has a problem with our mate, please feel free to leave. I will not tolerate disrespect in any shape or form."

Nobody responded and the crowd dispersed.

Louis watched as Camille rushed away, his confidence leaving and quickly being replaced by tiredness. The whole thing was exhausting and the small omega hadn't actually had breakfast yet.

"Let's get you inside, cub," Edward murmured gently, grabbing Louis's hand. "I'm hungry and I'm sure that you are too."

Louis smiled and nodded, his stomach rumbling. "I'm starving."

*****


	13. Change Your Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Anger, resentment, and jealousy don't change the heart of others-- it only changes yours."  
> ― Shannon Alder

E D W A R D

"He attacked one of our own!"

Desmond was pacing like a madman in front of the triplets. His hair was a mess, stress evident in his face. It's been a short hour since Louis slapped Camille and announced to the entire pack that he was to be their Luna.

In that short amount of time, Desmond had dragged the triplets away from their omega.

Nobody was happy about it.

Harry scoffed, placing his drink down. "What do you mean? You wanted us to find a mate, and we found one. He's our soulmate!"

"He's a rogue." Des snapped. "You let him attack one of our own pack members, Harry!"

The eldest triplet narrowed his eyes, his jaw clenched tightly in obvious anger. "Camille is the reason that he's a rogue in the first place! She threatened his family and left him no choice but to leave, father."

Desmond snorted, rolling his eyes. "And you believed that? He's probably lying to you."

"Camille disrespected him in front of us." Harry snapped, his tone full of angry finality. "Even if he wasn't our soulmate or future Luna, she deserved way more than what she got."

Marcel hummed in clear agreement with his older brother, his arms crossed as he glared at their father. "What is your problem with Louis? Having our soulmate makes our pack stronger than ever and less susceptible to spiritual attacks!"

Lunas, especially ones that are destined to be one due to their soulmate being an Alpha, protect their pack from any spiritual attack. Not only that but bonded soulmates can read each other's feelings and even combine their strength for a stronger defense or offense.

So Desmond's bitterness is pretty confusing.

"I have a problem with that rogue because he's dangerous for our pack!"

Edward let out a warning growl. "His name is Louis. Keep talking like that and I will order you to address him as Luna, father."

Desmond narrowed his eyes, obviously ignoring the warning. "You didn't even ask for my advice on the decision!"

"We didn't have to," Edward argued, irritated. "We're the alphas, and have been for nearly four years! Who we pick to be our Luna is our decision!" 

Marcel and Harry made a sound of agreement. "Mum loves Louis!"

At the mention of Anne, their father stiffened.

Shit.

Desmond gave a warning growl, his eyes glinting gold with clear anger. "The Elders are not happy, boys. After that spectacle this morning, many are doubting your ability to protect this pack."

"What do you mean?" Marcel questioned, exasperation laced in his voice. "Without us, Thornwood would have attacked ages ago!"

The Thornwood pack was a dangerous group of werewolves that lived along their southern border. Almost everyone in it was alphas, except for a few omegas that were used as breeders. They were one of the last few families that believed in forced submission and mating of omegas, which is everything the triplets were against.

Kaleb Thornwood is the epitome of evil, in Edward's book.

Before the triplets took over, Thornwood attacked their southern border often.

Now that the triplets split the power, each had a chance to strengthen their pack's weaknesses. Harry handled diplomacy and treaties, Edward handled the combat training and border control, and Marcel balanced the checkbooks while advocating for omegan rights.

Forced mating was now outlawed thanks to the triplets.

Desmond stopped his pacing. "The Elders don't care! They want you to be mated to a respectable omega, not an omegan rogue!"

Respectable?

Edward smells bullshit.

"Louis is respectable!" Harry exploded, eyes a dark gold. "He's better suited for this than anybody you could have set us up with!"

Desmond sighed, rubbing his temple. "Arranged marriages have been in the pack for generations. It's how I met your mother, and it's how you'll keep your positions." 

The triplets immediately growled.

"You know," The older alpha swallowed dryly, his expression suddenly looking grave and empty. "It's not uncommon for numerous alphas to have more than one omega."

******

L O U I S

"I can't believe you did that, Louis." 

Liam was chopping carrots and potatoes, brown eyes focused on the embarrassed Luna. "I've never seen Camille so embarrassed! It was amazing!"

Louis was scratching Clifford's ears, absently thinking as his friend focused on making their lunch. "I wouldn't have done it if I had known the triplets would have gotten in trouble. I feel terrible." 

The blue-eyed omega stopped petting the dog, staring at his chipping blue nail polish. "What if the Elders reject me?"

"They won't, boo," Liam reassured him, setting the knife down. "The triplets are the Head Alphas. The only way you won't be Luna is if the Elders find a way to disprove that you aren't the triplet's soulmate." 

The brown-eyed omega sounded hopeful. "You were literally made for them, Lou. A Soul Bond is the most powerful thing in our world."

Liam was right. There is no way Edward, Harry, or Marcel would abandon him.

Louis got to his feet, brushing off his leggings. "I need to go talk to Karen. It's been a while since I've seen the pack mage."

Liam froze, looking at Louis with wide eyes.

Luna's work side by side with the pack mage (kind of like how head Alphas work with their chosen Beta). Louis would eventually have to talk to her, so now would be better than later. Especially since the triplets are probably going to want his full attention when they get back.

All three of them are needy in their own way.

Marcel is needy in the sense that he has to be with Louis all the time. Whether it be talking or taking a nap, the alpha wanted to be near him at all times.

It was honestly cute.

Harry is needy in a much more emotional kind of way. He had to constantly tell Louis about all the cute things he did or what he liked about him. It made the omega feel incredibly special.

Edward is needy....actually, more possessive. Louis adores it because he's always been a touchy person, so the alpha's constant need to touch him or show him off made his face flush and heart flutter in his chest.

This is why Louis needs to talk to Karen before the triplet's eventual return.

"Michael is the pack mage now, Louis," Liam said softly, watching the omega pull on his shoes. "Karen passed after a particularly violent vampire attack last year."

What?

Why didn't Michael tell him?

*****

Louis hasn't seen Michael in years.

His mum was good friends with Michael's, so Louis basically grew up with him. He didn't care about the omega's lack of eyesight or his loud personality. Hell, the blue-eyed omega didn't even care that his best friend could see things that he couldn't.

After Louis went rogue, though, they grew apart.

After Kaleb, when Niall moved in, Louis became paranoid that his best friend would notice the obvious change in his demeanor. Although Michael is blind, he's always been able to tell whenever the blue-eyed omega was hurt or upset.

Louis couldn't risk anybody finding out about Kaleb.

The blue-eyed omega passed through the pack grounds, blushing as numerous alphas and omegas bowed towards him. It felt strange and slightly embarrassing to be treated like that.

He wasn't used to this. 

Biting his lip softly, the blue-eyed Luna stopped in front of an older cabin that he hadn't seen since he was young. Grapevines grew on the sides of the cabin, lavender, and sage growing in the flower bed out front. 

The pack mage's job was to communicate with the Fates, as well as the Patron deities. The Fates decided who was destined to be with who, and how rough a person's life would be. The mage is like a psychic but with special privileges.

Louis shyly knocked on the front door, waiting for Michael to answer.

He feels incredibly nauseous.

A loud crash echoed from inside the cabin, making Louis smile. From what he could remember, Michael had always been clumsy and a bit funny, which was odd since he was destined for such a serious job.

"Hermes, I swear to the gods that you better not be pranking me again!" 

A low voice echoed, slowly getting louder as Michael got closer to the door. "I'm trying to eat my fucking pizza and I don't have time for-"

The door opened, revealing a painfully familiar omega.

Michael's eyes were a familiar cloudy color but his hair was bright fiery red, a big change from the deep blue he had so many years ago. He had a large black hoodie on that was much too big for him and a beanie on his head.

"L-Louis?" Michael mumbled softly, his eyebrows furrowed. "Is that you?"

Louis swallowed his fear. "Yeah. It's me."

Michael blinked, blindly reaching forward to touch Louis's face. The blue-eyed omega immediately flinched, fully expecting his former friend to hit him or yell at him. Instead, the blind mage simply confirmed his identity.

"Louis." Michael breathed, his voice thick with emotion. "You've changed."

Louis plastered a fake smile on his face. "I know. C-can we talk?"

Michael nodded, pulling his hand back and walking back inside his cabin. Louis immediately followed, watching the blind omega make his way towards the main room. Because he was born blind, the green-eyed mage knew his cabin well enough not to require assistance.

Mingled with Michael's wildflower scent, though, was an unfamiliar vanilla one.

"You're smelling Luke," Michael mumbled softly, taking a seat on his favorite wicker chair that belonged to his mother. "My mate."

Mate?

Louis sat across the table from Michael, smiling softly. "I'm glad that you found someone. I know that you were terrified about being alone for the rest of your life."

Michael, along with being born blind, was also Markless.

He was one of the few people without a soulmate.

"We met at his band concert.: Michael muttered, smiling too. "Fucking idiot spilled beer all over my clothes and freaked out when he found out that I was blind."

Louis snickered, relieved that the awkward tension was less intense. "Sounds fun. You've always liked fucking with people with that."

The cabin was decorated with multiple altars. Lit candles were next to every altar, each one a different color. Two cats, one white and one black, were sleeping next to a lit fire. It was all a painfully familiar sight to Louis, who spent a lot of his childhood days here.

"I wasn't expecting you today." 

Louis anxiously played with a thread on his leggings. "I didn't know that you took over as the pack mage. I'm sorry about your mum, Mikey."

Michael smiled sadly. "Don't be. Liam told me about Niall."

Right.

"But you're not here to talk about that." Michael cleared his throat, sitting up straighter in his seat. "We can catch up later. What's bothering you, boo?"

Louis's chest tightens.

Michael is too good for this world.

"I-I'm worried about the future."

Louis forces the words off his tongue. His chest aches with anxious fear at the thought of the unknown, but Michael is the only person who can help him right now. "I'm so scared that the triplets won't want me or the Elders will reject me."

Michael sighed, but Louis couldn't stop rambling.

"I know that I'm going to be a terrible Luna, Mikey," Louis whispered, his hands trembling in his lap. Saying the truth felt nice but it made him even more scared. "I'm supposed to trust the triplets with my life, my fucking soul, but I can't seem to do it."

The green-eyed omega reached forward and grabbed Louis's hand. "Boo, stop rambling, and listen to me. Nobody expects you to be good at this right away."

Louis swallowed thickly. "Desmond does."

"Fuck Desmond," Michael grumbled loudly, making Louis smile. "He's a fucking prick who's jealous that his sons have a soulmate and he doesn't."

Right.

Louis squeezes Michael's hand, his heart still racing. "But what about being Luna? I don't know the first thing about it and I have no idea if I'm strong enough..."

Michael burst into loud laughter, making Louis freeze.

Why is he laughing?

I'm not being funny, I'm serious!

"You idiot." Michael gasped, still laughing. "I think that you forget about how this works, boo."

Louis blushed a bright red, slightly embarrassed. "Why are you laughing at me? I'm being serious!"

Michael wiped an imaginary tear from his eyes, turning around to reach for a wicker basket full of dried lavender. Louis watched in obvious confusion. "This is a question for the Fates, then. You would like to know the future, boo?"

Louis nodded, still confused. "I- I do."

"To learn of the future," The mage lite the dried lavender. "You must first learn of the past."

******


	14. Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The only person you are destined to become is the person you decide to be.”  
> ― Ralph Waldo Emerson

L O U I S

Louis coughed loudly, his eyes fluttering open

What. 

The. 

Fuck.

How the fuck did he get here?

Louis was no longer sitting at Michael's kitchen table.

The blue-eyed Luna is standing next to Michael in an all too familiar high school hallway, the smell of multiple teenage alphas and omegas stirring the air. But instead of wearing his leggings and Harry's shirt, the omega was dressed in a white skirt and red top. 

An outfit he hadn't worn (or owned) in years. 

Next to him, Michael was wearing black skinny jeans and a Nirvana top. His hair was now a bright blue, making Louis feel a bit nostalgic.

Drugs? Is Louis on drugs right now?

"We're...at school? How?" Louis questioned, eyes wide. "I-I don't understand..."

Michael snickered at his oblivious friend. "We are at our old high school. You are a sophomore and the triplets are seniors." 

Louis suddenly feels nauseous.

This is after he got his marks and long before he would meet the triplets. Long before Kaleb, long before Niall betrayed the last bit of trust that he had.

"You wanted to know the future, boo? This is what the Fates wanted you to see."

Louis looked around, bad memories hitting him full force. "Why would they want me to-" 

When the omega turned around, however, Michael had disappeared. 

Great. Just great.

Anxiety high, Louis caught his reflection in the hallway ceiling mirror at the end of the hall. Or rather, the lack of one. "Are you serious? I'm fucking invisible?" 

The omega was done at this point. He wanted to know the future, not the past! It makes no sense as to why the Fates brought him here. The last thing that Louis needs is to relive his shitty high school days.

He doesn't want to be here.

Louis sighs in annoyance, walking down the bright hallway. "All I wanted was some reassurance but now I'm trapped in my version of hell. Fantastic."

The blue-eyed omega searched the many classrooms, moving his way through the crowded hallways of the school. Louis's nose wrinkles at the amount of pheromones mingling in the air. He could hear loud laughing and shouts echo off of the walls.

And that's when he sees it.

"Of course." Louis mumbles, blue eyes watching a very familiar alpha. "Harry."

Harry was wearing a letterman jacket, flirting with a pretty blonde omega. Louis felt jealousy ignite like a fire in his stomach, eyes narrowing. The eldest triplet had been heavily into sports and extracurricular activities that quickly made him popular.

As if being the Future Alpha wasn't enough.

"Let's just get this over with." He muttered, stalking past the annoying couple.

Harry's words, however, makes him freeze.

"I'm not interested, Dani," Harry murmured gently, his smile apologetic. "My parents want me to find my... soulmate before we become Alphas."

Right.

This must've been before the triplets announced that they were mating together.

Dani instantly frowned, her gray eyes full of clear sadness. "We literally slept together a few months ago! Since you guys came back from that trip with your dad, you've been avoiding me."

Harry pursed his lips awkwardly. "I'm just not interested anymore. We slept together to get Niall off of your back, Dani. You're really sweet, but I don't think of you like that."

What?

The harsh realization hit Louis like a train. 

Dani had been a long-term girlfriend of Niall's. She was always super sweet to Louis and full of this happiness that seemed to infect the people around her. Their relationship lasted a full two years before it ended.

"He's still threatening me, Harry," Dani whispered, her voice quiet. "It's less intense, but I'm still scared."

Harry sighed, leaning against his locker. "Zayn said that he's crushing on a new omega, Dani. I'm sure that his threats are going to stop soon, okay?"

Dani nodded, plastering a fake smile on her lips. "I hope so."

"I do too."

Louis couldn't listen anymore.

The blue-eyed omega bolted down the hallway, tears welling up in his eyes. The signs that Niall was a bad person had been everywhere, floating around their school while he had been oblivious to it all.

It hurt. A lot.

"Give me my books, Niall!"

Louis's heart dropped, his blue eyes landing on an omega wearing an identical outfit that he was wearing right now. Next to himself was Niall, who sheepishly handed the omega his books.

Niall smiled fondly at the small omega. "I'm just being a gentleman, Lou. You can barely balance all those books."

"I don't need your help, Ni," Louis argued, his blue eyes bright and full of fond happiness. "I can carry my own things."

That means...

Almost as if on cue, Camille (Sporting blue streaks in her hair) stalked past the pair, knocking Louis' books out of his hands. The snobby girl sneered at the male omega before catching up to her giggling friends. 

Louis watched the next interaction, his heart in his throat.

Niall bent down and picked up the fallen books. "She's such a bitch. I'm so sorry Lou."

Louis watched himself nod. "She's just jealous I have three alphas instead of just one." 

The young omega smiled brightly and took the books from the alpha. Niall never tore his eyes away from Louis's face, his continued stare almost creepy. "I just can't wait for our sleepover tonight!"

How had he missed that?

Was he really that oblivious?

The younger Louis stood on his tiptoes and kissed the alpha's cheek, something that had been purely platonic. "Thank you for picking up my books, Ni!"

"A-anytime." Niall stuttered, rubbing his cheek as he watched the omega skip off to his class. 

Louis felt nausea rise in his throat. 

Niall really was obsessed with him. None of this was love or simple infatuation. Now that Louis thinks about it, the alpha always seemed to know more about his schedule than anybody else that he had been friends with.

The sound of a loud cheer echoed down the hallway, making Louis look away from Niall. 

Edward, Harry, and a cute Marcel came down the hallway. Zayn was behind them, arms wrapped around a blushing Perrie. The triplets were laughing loudly at something that their beta had said, their young faces full of bright grins.

Louis feels his heart flutter.

When he was younger, Louis had always thought that they were handsome.

Actually, Louis had a brief infatuation with all three of them. They had no idea that he existed, especially since their school was pretty big, but it was one of those high school crushes that everybody has at one point in their life.

"Horan!" Edward crowed, wrapping his arms around the still-flustered alpha. "Who was that?"

Louis rolled his eyes at the teasing tone in Edward's voice.

The green-eyed triplet looked way different than he looked now. Edward's hair was still long but he wore a normal t-shirt and ripped skinny jeans that made him look attractive.

He looked like a teenager.

"N-no one." Niall said, at the same time Zayn answered, "Louis."

Harry waggled his eyebrows at Niall. "So he's the new omega you've been crushing on? Is he your soulmate or something?"

Niall shook his head, looking at his converse. 

"I wish. He's amazing, but he-" Niall stopped himself, eyes widening as he looked at the triplets and the black marks on their hands. "He's already found his mate."

Louis clenched his fists at the clear lie.

Zayn even gave Niall a weird look but said nothing.

Say something, Zayn. Please.

Edward made a noise of understanding, fixing his leather jacket. "Figures. The cute ones are always taken. Have you talked to Dani since she cheated on you?"

Wait.

At the mention of the blonde omega, Harry shifted awkwardly on his feet. Louis immediately noticed but nobody else seemed to notice or care. Judging from how uncomfortably guilty he looks, Niall has no idea.

When Niall didn't respond, Edward looked at Marcel, who was anxiously fiddling with his glasses. "Come on, Marcy. Let's go get lunch." 

Marcel nodded and followed Edward down the hallway, leaving Harry, Zayn, Perrie, and Niall in the hallway. The eldest triplet no longer looked guilty or uncomfortable; He looked suspicious, his green eyes narrowed slightly.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Niall. "I wasn't aware that anybody in our school had found their soulmate... What's his name again?"

"L-Louis," Niall answered, locking eyes with Zayn. "He, uh..."

Zayn coughed, distracting Harry. "Could you and Perrie head to lunch? Niall and I need to talk."

Harry gave Niall one last suspicious look before leading an equally confused Perrie down the hallway. Louis wanted to yell at the alpha to turn around and ask more questions but he knows that he would never be heard.

Please come back. 

As the pair disappeared, Zayn slammed Niall against the red lockers. 

Louis flinched at the loud sound.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, mate?" Zayn spat, hands gripping Niall's shirt. "Are you trying to fuck up Louis' chance at happiness?"

Zayn sounded so...angry.

Niall shoved Zayn away. "I love him! He doesn't need them, Zayn!"

"That is not for you to decide!" Zayn growled, fists clench. "No matter what you do, they're going to meet one day. The triplets are going to meet Louis and fall in love with him." 

Louis smiles at that.

Zayn went quiet but his brown eyes were still angry. "Don't you want that for him?"

Niall was silent.

Zayn rubbed his face, shooting Niall a look of distaste. "Right..."

What is he...?

"The only reason I'm not telling them about each other is that this is something they need to figure out on their own." Zayn pointed a finger in Niall's face. "If I find out you're trying to keep them separate, I will kick your ass. Do you understand?"

Niall nodded, fiddling with his hands.

Louis watched with dark eyes, knowing the pain he was going to get after this. That his younger self was in no way prepared for the months of bullying and pain. And it could have been avoided had Niall not interfered. 

The small omega let out a sob, falling to his knees. 

Why does this hurt so much?

Louis's chest hurts and it feels like he wasn't getting enough oxygen, despite his heavy breathing. His heart is thudding in his ears like a bass drum, each thump a constant reminder that what he was seeing had been the harsh reality.

"Boo, look at me."

A soft hand caressed his shoulder, making Louis flinch and glance up with tear-stained cheeks. Michael was looking at him sympathetically, white eyes soft despite their obvious lack of sight. The mage knelt down and pulled Louis to his chest. 

"I know that after you left the pack, life wasn't easy," Michael whispered, hugging Louis tightly. "I know about Kaleb and I also know that Niall didn't always live with you."

Of course, he does.

Louis sniffled, wiping his face. "What was the point of me seeing this?"

"It was to show you that you were always meant for the triplets." Michael cooed, smoothing Louis' hair. "That no matter where you were at that point in your life, the Fates were with you for every step of it. Just like they were with me."

Louis took a deep breath, chest heavy. "What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that the Fates chose you for something," Michael murmured. "You're going to do great things, boo. You're gonna change everything."

******


	15. I Am Damaged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Fate is like a strange, unpopular restaurant filled with odd little waiters who bring you things you never asked for and don't always like."  
> ― Lemony Snicket

H A R R Y

"Are you fucking serious?"

Desmond quickly realized his mistake. 

But it was too late.

Harry was livid at this point, raking his large hands through his hair. "You told us to find a mate, and we found our soulmate." 

Harry's voice was cold and angry as he growled. "Just because Mum left you for her soulmate doesn't mean you can dictate whether or not we belong with Louis. The Fates made him for us, so I don't give a flying fuck what the Elders think!"

"I just-" Desmond started, but he was cut off by Marcel.

"No, father." 

The sound of his voice made Edward, Harry, and Desmond look at him in shock. Marcel was usually the respectful one, holding his tongue on certain matters. But it was clear Desmond had crossed a line. 

Marcel clenched his jaw. "You're asking us to choose another omega over our soulmate, and that's not okay!"

Desmond took a step back, looking a bit scared. "The Elders are-"

"Fuck the Elders!" Marcel snapped, fixing his glasses. "We need you to leave. Now."

******

L O U I S

Breathe.

Louis' eyes opened, revealing the fact that he never actually left Michael's cabin. The incense, still burning, was smoking slightly in the mage's hand. 

"What-" Louis's voice cracked as he spoke. "-the fuck was that?"

Michael gently blew out the incense, a smug grin on his lips. "I can't tell you all of my best secrets, boo. That would take the fun right out of it."

Louis hummed in agreement, gently exhaling through his nose. The air was still smoky with leftover incense; a faint reminder of everything the small Luna had just experienced. A faint reminder of the absurd memory he had just relived.

Louis wrapped his arms around his knees. "Y-you said that...I mean...You know about-"

"Kaleb?"

The blue-eyed omega flinched at the name. Louis wasn't used to hearing it come out of someone else's mouth. A small part of him had always hoped that Kaleb (and every reminder of him) had been a figment of his sick imagination.

Michael must've sensed Louis's sadness. "I know about Kaleb and what he did to you."

Of course, he does.

Louis took a shaky breath, his throat tight with emotional anxiety. "I-I've never..."

Breathe.

Why can't I get the words out?

"It's so easy to block everything out," Michael murmured, offering a sad smile. "So you've never talked about it with anyone."

Michael always seems to know what to say.

Louis feels tears prick at the corners of his pretty blue eyes. "You see my dilemma, then? How could the triplets possible be meant to be with me? Fate makes mistakes and I'm terrified that I'm one of them..."

A beat of tense silence hung in the air.

"You're not a mistake, boo." Michael sounded shocked, his eyebrows clearly furrowed. "How could you possibly think that?"

Louis tried his hardest not to burst into tears.

Because once the dam breaks, all of his emotions and feelings will come rushing out.

"I'm damaged, Mikey." 

His best friend froze, greenish-white eyes narrowing as if he could actually see with them. Michael looked slightly angry that Louis felt that way at all. "We're all damaged, boo. That doesn't make you, or anybody else, less deserving of love."

Louis bit his wobbling lip, still fighting his tears. "How do you know that?" 

"I-" Michael sighed and reached forward to grasp Louis's hand. "I know this because I'm damaged. Luke, my mate, is damaged. Would you tell me that I'm not worthy of love, boo?"

Louis froze. "Of course not!"

Michael raised an eyebrow in his general direction. "Then why are you any different? Some people are damaged more than others, yes, but that's how we find ourselves. The best stories don't only consist of happy things, boo."

"Happy things?" Louis repeated, his voice still hoarse. "I was assaulted, Mikey."

His best friend sighed, licking his lips. "Boo, I-"

"Louis?" 

Michael's front door burst open, revealing a worried Harry. His hair was a mess, green eyes wide with concern. Behind him was Edward and Marcel, faces mirroring their brothers.

Louis immediately flinched at the loud sound, his heart thudding like a bass drum in his ears. Michael didn't even blink, almost as if he wasn't surprised that three large alphas just burst through his front door.

Harry's panicked face immediately relaxed at the signs of Louis's pretty blue eyes. "Thank the gods. Liam said you were here, but we-"

"Louis." Marcel echoes, his usually neat hair a mess. 'We thought you left."

Left?

Why would...?

Louis stood up from his seat, blue eyes searching Marcel's. "I wouldn't leave, Marcy."

"P-" Marcel let out a shaky breath. "Promise?"

Of course!

The small omega surged forward, wrapping his arms around Marcel. The youngest triplet immediately returned the hug, lifting Louis off of the ground and breathing in his strawberry scent. 

"I promise." Louis whispered into Marcel's skin, his voice thick with emotion. "Michael is my childhood best friend. We were...catching up."

Louis silently hoped Michael wouldn't say anything about their conversation. The last thing he needs is for the triplets to find out the truth and figure out how damaged he really is. The small omega can't risk losing them.

Edward looked between Michael and Louis, eyes narrowed.

"What were you guys talking about?" Edward questioned, green eyes sharp. "It looked pretty intense, cub."

Before Louis could respond, Michael spoke first.

"Just the Ceremony." Michael said smoothly, a small smile on his lips. "Flowers, dresses, all that fun omegan stuff."

Harry nodded, an understanding smile on his lips. "I'm glad."

Michael snickered. "Me too. Louis needs a lot of emotional support with this. He has no idea of how to plan things! He was in charge of my sweet sixteen and completely forgot to order the cake!"

Louis blushed, hiding his face in Marcel's sweater vest. 

Harry laughed lightly, fondly rubbing the omega's back. "I'm glad you guys got to meet and catch up, but we have to go. Pack duties and all that." 

Michael nodded, waving slightly as the triplets lead the blue-eyed Luna out of the cabin.

Louis felt a shiver run down his spine as Michael's white eyes seem to bore through him.

******

"You're so pretty, darling."

Louis felt his skin heat up at Harry's tone.

The small omega was laying between the triplets, lazily tracing patterns on Harry's chest. Marcel was spooning him from behind, and Edward was laying by his legs. Louis nuzzled closer to his soulmates, humming softly.

He never wants this to end.

"Please don't leave me." Louis whispered, playing Harry's shirt. "I don't know what I would if you did."

Edward growled at the though, his eyebrows furrowed. "We would never, cub. Never in a billion years would we leave you."

Louis felt a tear escape. "Promise?"

"Promise." Marcel murmured, nuzzling into the crook of Louis's neck and shoulder. "We wouldn't leave you even if our father told us to."

"What..." Louis stopped for a second. "What happened with your dad?"

Harry pressed a soft kiss against the omega's cheek, humming a simple tune. "Nothing you need to worry about, darling. Our father hasn't been the same since our mother found her soulmate." 

Louis froze, blue eyes wide.

What?

"You mean..."

"Our mother was forced to marry our father through an arranged marriage," Harry murmured, breathing in the omega's strawberry scent. "Desmond is one of the unmarked ones. Our grandparents paired him with our mother." 

The alpha seemed to look in the distance. "Our mother met Robin two years ago. She's still married to our father, but they live separately."

Louis feigns surprise.

"That's...sad," Louis whispered, staring into Harry's green eyes. "I didn't know that your father was unmarked."

Edward shrugged, resting his head in Louis' lap. "Nobody does."

Marcel scoffed in obvious agreement. "He went through life knowing that he didn't have a soulmate. He fell in love with our mother but she never loved him back. She knew that she had a soulmate somewhere."

"He's jealous that we have you." Harry finished, frowning slightly. "He's jealous that we're with someone we deeply adore."

Louis flushed a soft pink. "Adore? You adore me?"

Harry pressed an affectionate kiss to the omega's nose. "How could we not?"

*******


	16. Quick Pause in Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I had never seen a more flawless specimen than this wild-looking siren."  
> ― Meredith T. Taylor

L O U I S

"Little dove..."

A soft voice crooned in Louis's ear. "It's time to wake up, dove."

Louis let out a soft whine, nuzzling closer to a warm chest. A pair of soft hands smoothed his messy hair, trailing down his back. The omega cuddled closer to the alpha's chest, breathing in the scent of old books and freshly lit candles.

"It's too early..." Louis mumbled, still tugging at Marcel's sweater. "Let me sleep, Marcy."

Marcel chuckled lowly, the sound rumbling through his chest. 

The youngest triplet easily lifted the small omega into his lap, Louis' thighs on either side of him. The blue-eyed omega felt his face heat up at the affectionate touch, still yawning into his equally small hand.

"Aren't you hungry, dove?" Marcel murmured, running his fingers through Louis's messy hair. "Harry made pancakes for us."

"No," Louis mumbled, nuzzling Marcel's chest. "I want to sleep."

Marcel smiled, lifting the omega's chin. "We can take a nap after lunch. But Harry worked really hard on making breakfast for us." 

Louis let out a huff, his bottom lip sticking out adorably.

"Fine..."

********

"You look tired, darling." 

Harry grinned widely as he spoke, a rubber spatula in his hands. A white apron was tied around his waist, 'Kiss The Cook' written in cursive on the front. He looked like a dork but in the most adorable way possible.

Idiot.

"Good morning Hazza." Louis pressed a soft kiss to harry's cheek. 

Harry wrapped his arms around the omega's waist, pressing a soft kiss to Louis's neck. "Good morning, my little love."

Louis flushed a soft pink. "Did you just call me short?"

"I did." Harry released Louis's waist and gestured for his omega to sit on one of the stools under the bar. "I also made all of us two pancakes and some scrambled eggs!" 

His excited tone made Louis smile.

Louis eagerly climbed onto the stool, mouth-watering at the sight of the pancakes. There were three plates, each decked in strawberries, blueberries, bananas, raspberries, and whipped cream. 

Basically sex on a plate.

The omega eagerly reached for a fork, his hand freezing in midair. Louis narrowed his eyes at Harry, blue eyes sharp. "What's all this for? I'm sure Edward would never let you give me this much sugar."

Harry blanched, green eyes looking at Marcel. "I don't know what you mean, darling...I just wanted to spoil you."

Spoil?

Louis raised an eyebrow. "Why am I having so much trouble believing you?"

Marcel snickered at his brother. 

"You're a shit liar, Haz." Marcel slid a plate towards Louis. "He's right. If Edward was here, he definitely would not appreciate this surprise."

The omega eagerly went to cut into the sweet breakfast, oblivious to the fond looks both alphas were giving him. As far as he is concerned, Louis just wants to eat as much of this food as he can, before Edward makes his eventual appearance.

Harry surged forward, taking the knife from Louis. "Let me cut your pancakes."

What?

Louis gave Harry an amused look. "I know how to use a knife, Haz."

"But you're my baby," Harry argued, proceeding to cut up Louis' food. "And a princess. Princesses don't have to do anything." 

Louis snorted, crossing his arms in amusement. Marcel, who was cutting up his own food, shook his head in clear fond annoyance. 

Marcel proceeded to eat his pancakes, pushing Louis' tea towards the omega. "Just let him do his thing, little dove. I'm sure we'll figure out what he's up to soon enough."

"I'm not up to anything!" Harry defended himself, pressing a chaste kiss to Louis' nose. "Is it that suspicious that I want to spoil our omega?"

"Yes." Louis and Marcel said at the same time, sharing a look and laughing.

The sound of the front door opening and closing made all three soulmates look at each other. Harry looked guilty for a split second, rushing to put away the various fruits on the counter. Louis didn't question it, his attention now stolen by a curly-haired puppy at the end of a leash Edward was holding.

"Clifford!" Louis cooed, giggling as the dog tried to lick the syrup off his face. "Who's my handsome baby?"

Clifford barked happily, eagerly licking at Louis's fingers.

Edward let the leash go, fondly looking at his omega. "No greetings for me? I'm hurt cub."

"How could I forget?" Louis murmured, biting his lip.

The small omega got up from his stool, literally jumping into the alpha's arms. Edward caught him easily, pressing soft kisses all over his face. "That's much better, cub. Did Harry tell you about the surprise?"

Surprise?

"EDWARD!" Harry exclaimed, face red. "What is the point of it being a surprise if you insist on telling everyone??"

"A surprise?" Louis perked up, excitement bubbling in his stomach. "What is it?!"

Marcel snickered, taking a sip of Louis's forgotten tea. "Cats out of the bag, then."

The alpha smiled at the excited omega. "We are taking you out today. I'm not gonna tell you where, because Harry looks like he's about to burst a blood vessel. Why don't you go get dressed?"

***

Louis quickly slipped on a pretty black lace thong, fitting white washed mom jeans over his bum. Normally, he didn't wear panties out like this. But now he had three extremely hot alphas to dress pretty for. 

After slipping on a tight-fitting black shirt, the blue-eyed omega clipped a simple black choker on his neck. The mark on his throat was prominent against his tan skin, the sight of it sending shivers down his spine.

This would be the first time he's left the house without covering them up.

Louis made his way out of the bathroom, soft blue eyes landing on a grey cat that was curled on Harry's pillow. The cat had green eyes and two dainty white front paws. She looked incredibly old and frail but obviously well cared for.

This must be Olivia. 

"Hey, love." The small omega let out a soft murmur, gently petting that cat's head. "I'm not supposed to be around cats, but I'll make an excuse for you."

The cat let out a loud purr, pushing her head against Louis' hand.

"Cub?" Edward's voice caressed Louis' ears from the other side of the door. "Harry just finished cleaning up breakfast. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Louis answered, pulling his hand away from the animal. He could already see the rash forming on his soft skin, but he chose to ignore it. "You can come in."

The door opened, green eyes meeting blue. Edward let out a choked noise as his eyes raked the omega's figure, zeroing in on the straps of the thong that were tight against his hips. 

Louis felt his skin flush a soft pink at the attention.

"Shit." Edward breathed, pulling at his hair.

"You like them?" Louis pulled on one, watching it snap back against his skin. "I do."

The green-eyed alpha gulped, his pupils clearly dilated. He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt that clung to his biceps, clearly defining every muscle. Edward looked incredibly fit, in Louis's opinion.

"So much." Edward sounded strained. "You look absolutely delicious."

Louis shyly blushed a soft red and walked up to the alpha, hips swaying gently as he gripped the alpha's shirt. "So do you, Eddy. I love this shirt on you."

Edward gripped Louis' hips, pulling the curvy omega to his chest. "Yeah?"

"Mhm." Louis hummed, biting his lip. "Can I have a kiss, Eddy? Please?"

"Fuck yes." 

Edward surged forward and kissed his omega roughly, his tongue exploring every crevice of Louis' mouth. The omega let out a low whine, small hands scratching at the alpha's chest. Every small movement, even the lightest touch, made his skin heat up.

Louis squeaked as Edward sucked roughly on his tongue, pulling tightly at the alpha's soft curls. 

"Did you like that, cub?" Edward murmured darkly, kissing Louis again. "I bet you did."

The blue-eyed omega blushed in embarrassment, still trying to pull Edward closer to him. Louis wanted to feel Edward's touch all over his skin, hard in all the right places.

Edward moved his calloused hands lower to grasp Louis's arse. "So perfect, cub. Do you like it when I touch you?"

"So much, daddy." Louis breathed, still dazed from the kiss.

Then he froze.

He just called Edward...

Fuck.

Edward's familiar forest green eyes darkened considerably and a cocky smirk dawned on his swollen lips. Louis gulped, his skin heating up in obvious embarrassment. "That's pretty kinky, cub. You want me to be your daddy?"

Louis squeaked, hiding his face in Edward's chest. "It just slipped out!"

"Don't be embarrassed, cub," Edward spoke gently, forcing the embarrassed omega to look at him. He had a small smirk on his lips. "I liked hearing you call me that."

Louis bit his lip, still flushed a soft pink. "You did?"

Edward nodded, placing his calloused hands back on Louis's cute bum. "I'd also like to hear you screaming it when I knot you or even when I'm eating you out over the kitchen counter."

"Edward!" Louis squeaked, his skin feeling hot. "We don't have time for that!"

The green-eyed alpha just grinned and kissed Louis's swollen lips again.

*******

"Where are we going?"

Louis couldn't see a thing, currently blindfolded by one of Harry's silk scarves. Edward and Marcel each held one of his hands, leading him through pack grounds. The omega could hear Harry behind them struggling with Clifford, who is eagerly trying to keep up with his owner.

"It's not far-Clifford, stop it- just past the mating grounds." Harry directed, cursing at the excited dog. "Why did I get stuck with the mutt?"

"Don't call him a mutt!"Louis protested, his tone of voice high. "You don't see me calling me Olivia a flea-bitten furball, do you?"

Harry was silent, obviously pouting because Louis had yelled at him. 

The omega smiled, seeing the alpha's pout so clearly in his brain. As the triplets lead him through the grounds, Louis picked up on the smell of wildflowers. 

The smell no doubt was from the mating grounds, a sacred area on pack lands that many wolves mated and got married at. Numerous groves surrounded a beautiful lake and waterfall, different wildflowers littering the cobblestone paths.

Louis could hear numerous greetings from passing pack wolves, some chuckling at the sight of their smitten Head Alphas. No doubt most of the pack was already aware of Louis' special surprise.

"Okay, we're here." Gentle hands touched Louis's chest, stopping the omega from going any further. "Before we take off this blindfold-"

"Scarf." Harry coughed, interrupting Edward. "It's my silk scarf from-"

"Don't interrupt me!" Edward sounded cross.

Harry scoffed. "Get it right, then."

A heavy silence followed, the air thick with testosterone and alpha pheromones.

Louis anxiously tried to control his own pheromones, all the tension making his heart pound. He's never been good around feuding alphas, no matter how small the problem or reason for the argument. 

"Guys," Marcel made a warning noise. "Stop being idiots! You're scaring Louis!"

The blue-eyed Luna was practically cowering at the sound of the raised voices, the idea of not being able to see anything around him giving the poor thing anxiety. Soft hands held Louis up, slipping the scarf off his sapphire blue eyes.

The light nearly blinded Louis, but what he saw after that pretty much took his breath away.

Colors danced before his eyes, blooming wildflowers of every color surrounded a koi pond. The garden wasn't too big, a dark oak fence closing the perimeter. But to Louis, the sights, scents, and colors made tears well up in his eyes.

"What is this place?" Louis whispered, awe in his voice. "I've been all over the mating grounds, and I've never seen this garden." 

He watched as Clifford, now off-leash, ran through the fresh lavender.

Harry pulled the omega to his warm chest, wiping away the stray tears. "This was our great-great-great-great grandfather's gift to his mate. All the plants here are well over 150 years old."

"Not many people have seen it, besides our Mum and grandmother," Marcel added, a proud smile on his face. "All three of us grew up here, chasing each other through the flowers and naming the fish."

Edward rolled his eyes at that, a smile gracing his lips. "I distinctly remember Harry crying just after our fourteenth birthday because Darcy had died."

"Darcy?" Louis questioned, a teasing tone in his voice. "Who's that?"

"Darcy was one of the few koi fish that we raised. She was Harry's absolute favorite-"

"Anyways-" Harry cut Marcel off, a soft blush gracing his cheeks. "We grew up calling this place Haven. Every Luna of this pack has taken care of this place and raised their pups here. I was hoping..."

The eldest triplet gently gripped his omega's hands, sharing a look with his fellow triplets. "We were hoping that you would raise our pups here."

Louis fucking froze.

Pups? As in...multiple?

They want to have pups with me?

Louis took a shaky breath, his heart thudding in his ears as he tried not to cry. "Y-you want puppies with me? Babies?"

Harry's eyebrows furrowed immediately. "Of course!"

"Why wouldn't we?" Marcel added, looking equally confused.

Maybe because I'm broken? Damaged? Emotionally spent?

Louis felt like he was about to start crying. Not because he was sad but because he couldn't understand why they would want that. "I-I don't deserve any of this. I don't deserve you or this chance."

Edward blinked in clear disbelief. "cub, you deserve the whole world at your beck and call! What are you talking about?"

"I-" Louis stopped for a second. "I'm just insecure, I guess."

Lies.

Marcel hummed, his green eyes searching Louis's blue ones. "Don't be insecure, dove. We're never going to want anyone else. We want a life with you, a family with you."

"You're not lying?" Louis mumbled, his voice soft. "Or tricking me?"

Harry chuckled, gripping Louis's chin and forcing him to look upwards. "You saw through my lies this morning, darling. If we were lying or trying to trick you, I'm positive that you'd know."

Louis leaned into Harry's hand, his skin flushed a soft pink. 

"Can I kiss you, darling?" Harry murmured carefully, running his thumb along Louis's bottom lip. the small omega shyly nodded.

Harry leaned forward and connected their lips.

The kiss was gentle and passionate, full of clear compassion, and pure adoration. Louis whined softly, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. the alpha smiled fondly, finally pulling away from the intoxicating taste of the omega's lips.

"We're not going anywhere," Harry murmured carefully, glancing at Marcel and Edward. "We've waited years for you, darling. I couldn't dream of anybody I would rather start a life with."

*******


	17. I'm Addicted to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "She tasted sweet, like oranges, liquid sunshine in my mouth as we kissed, our tongues playing together."  
> ― Selena Kitt

L O U I S

"You're so pretty, dove."

Louis flushed a soft pink as Marcel easily carried him into the house. The alpha carried him as if he weighed nothing and it was extremely hot. "T-thank you, Marcy."

Marcel grinned. "You're very welcome, baby."

Baby.

Louis leaned forward and attached their lips, digging his nails into the skin of Marcel's neck. The youngest triplet froze for a split second before eagerly moving his lips as well. His grip on the omega's thighs tightened considerably.

His touch felt much better than Kaleb's.

After spending all day in the garden, Louis was more than ready to get home. His feet were aching and all he really wanted was to curl up in the triplet's soft bed and sleep.

Until Marcel picked him up like he was nothing.

Louis whined as Marcel pulled away, his pretty blue eyes dilated a considerable amount. He was breathless and panting slightly. "Why'd you stop? I wanna kiss you, Marcel."

"I don't know how far you want to take this," Marcel murmured, gingerly placing Louis on the large bed. "We've agreed to take things slow, dove."

Harry climbed onto the bed next to Louis, his green eyes searching his blue ones as he pulled the pouting omega to his chest. "Don't pout, darling. You're properly tempting but we don't want to scare you away."

Edward nodded in agreement, already pulling his shirt off. "There's three of us and only one of you, cub."

"But I want you..." Louis mumbled cutely, chewing on his bottom lip. "Is that so bad?"

Harry chuckled lowly, running his calloused fingers through the omega's soft hair. "Not bad at all, darling. You're the one who wanted to take it slow."

Louis straightened his back, pulling tightly at Harry's shirt. "And now I want you. Please?"

Before Harry could even mumble out a response, the needy omega in his lap smashed their lips together. Louis released as many pheromones as he could in an attempt to trigger the alphas next to him.

It worked.

Harry growled softly, digging his sharp canines into Louis's bottom lip.

Hot arousal coursed in Louis's veins as his skin prickled with need and want. feeling Harry's lips on his felt perfect and complete in the best ways. Especially with Edward and Marcel watching in obvious jealousy.

"Harry," Louis whined softly, shifting his weight so he was fully straddling the eldest triplet. "M' hot."

Harry easily gripped Louis's thighs, his green eyes full of soft sincerity and obvious arousal. His lips were swollen and pupils equally blown. "Want me to undress you, darling? All you have to do is ask."

Louis nodded weakly, shifting his weight in Harry's lap. "Please?"

"You heard him, Harry." Marcel's voice mumbled in Louis's ear, his soft hands running along the omega's bare skin of his hips. "He said please."

Their touches felt nothing like...

No.

That bastard doesn't deserve a thought right now.

Harry pulled the tight black shirt over Louis's head, flinging the sinful thing towards the hamper. He smirked in his younger brother's direction. "Get over here, Edward. Unless you would rather watch him fall apart for us."

Louis whined at the thought, pretty blue eyes flashing towards Edward. 

Edward was the only triplet not on the large bed.

"Fuck that." Edward cursed, climbing onto the bed and smashing his lips to Louis's.

The blue-eyed omega immediately returned the kiss, his teeth clashing with Edward as the alpha easily explored every inch of his mouth. Louis was very aware of Harry's hard-on beneath him and Marcel's behind him, and that filled him with pure adrenaline.

Harry moved his hands up Louis's chest, pulling tightly at the thin velvet choker the omega had around his pretty throat. "This has been driving me nuts all day. I bet you'd like a collar, huh?"

"I bet he'd like that."Marcel agreed, pressing soft kisses along Louis's bare shoulder. "A pretty black one with a bell or bow."

Louis moaned in Edward's assault on his lips, the alpha greedily sucking on his tongue. "A-alphas...I-I'm all yours."

The words felt so nice on his tongue. 

The truth felt refreshing.

Harry gripped Louis's hips tighter, forcing the omega to grind against his cock. "All ours. Nobody else gets to see you fall apart like this, darling. Not anymore."

"Not ever," Louis mumbled his pretty blue eyes glazed over with lust. His slick was staining his means but he didn't care. "Never been with anybody else."

All three alphas froze.

Edward pulled back slightly, green eyes searching Louis's. "You're a virgin, cub?"

"Yeah," Louis mumbled, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "With Niall around, I didn't have much of a chance to sleep with anybody."

At least...he's never had official sex.

Marcel's touch felt softer now. "Are you sure that you want this, dove?"

Louis immediately nodded, his skin still flushed an embarrassed pink. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"We'll go one at a time, then," Harry murmured, pressing affectionate kisses along the omega's throat. Louis immediately relaxed at the touch. "On your back, darling."

The blue-eyed omega obeyed, nervousness fluttered in his stomach at the amount of affection the triplets were showing him. Louis had expected at least an amused chuckle or a teasing smile, but all he could see was clear adoration.

It felt nice.

"We'll open him up," Edward mumbled towards Harry, his green eyes still full of lust. "Once you knot him, he's going to fall asleep from exhaustion."

Harry nodded, pulling Louis backward so the omega's head was in his lap. "Make him cum once, at least. He's never been knotted so I need as much prep and lubrication as possible."

Before Louis could ask what Harry meant by that, his skinny jeans were quickly unbuttoned and pulled away. The chilly air nipped at his skin, making him shiver and whine in clear anticipation. His lace thong was soaked in his slick, filling the room with an intense strawberry smell.

"Fuck." Marcel cursed at the sight, licking his lips. "You're so wet, dove. Such a pretty sight."

Louis whined as Marcel pulled a strap back and watched it snap back against his tan skin. He's never felt this hot before, or this needy. "W-wore this for you, alpha. I wanted to feel pretty."

Marcel smirked at the sight, accepting the bottle of strawberry-flavored lube from Edward. The eldest triplets were watching the whole interaction with hooded eyes but didn't make a move to interrupt.

Marcel and Edward wouldn't be knotting Louis tonight, so every interaction had to be personal.

"I'm gonna finger you, dove," Marcel murmured darkly, pulling the slick-soaked thong off of the needy omega in front of him. "Once you've been knotted a few times, you won't need prep anymore but for now we have to be careful."

Louis nodded, his teeth digging into his bottom lip as his life depended on it.

Marcel covered his fingers in the sweet-smelling lube, using his free hand to grip Louis's thigh. He's never seen such a sinful sight before does he wanted to take this in as much as possible. "I can't wait to see you fall apart for me, dove. To hear you scream my name."

Two fingers entered Louis's hole, making the small omega mewl at the burn.

"Louder." Marcel expertly finger-fucked the omega, his green eyes dark with lust. "I wanna hear how good you feel, dove."

Louis moaned loudly, arching his spine in an attempt to make Marcel's fingers go deeper. He's never been this hard before or gets this amount of pleasure in his veins. His pretty blue eyes were clenched shut as soft gasps escaped his lips.

He could feel their eyes on him.

"You like his fingers, cub?" Edward murmured darkly, running his fingers over Louis's chest. "You're such a good omega for us. All ours."

Louis mewled at the praise, his stomach already tightening in knots.

Marcel noticed, adding another finger and curling all three with every thrust. His whole hand was covered in Louis's slick, making the youngest triplet's inner alpha beam with pride. "So pretty, dove. Can't wait to hear you cum, honestly."

"M-Marcy, faster," Louis whined, absolutely falling apart with every touch. "Fuck."

Marcel growled in obvious satisfaction. "Only three fingers and you're already a slut, dove. A dirty little omega falling apart in my hands."

Louis preened under the attention, arching his spine so Marcel's fingers went deeper than before, and massaged his small bundle of nerves perfectly. "Daddydaddydaddydaddy, please let me cum, fuck."

"Daddy's little slut." Marcel growled, finger-fucking the little omega faster. "Don't even have to ask, dove. Just cum for me."

Louis came with a whine, white cum painting his tummy as he clutched at the sheets beneath him. Marcel made a noise of satisfaction, smirking at Edward as he sucked on his fingers. Harry was watching with hooded eyes, jaw clenched in an attempt to restrain himself.

Edward, however, had already climaxed in his boxers.

And he didn't mind one bit.

Louis whined as Harry repositioned himself, too caught up in his post-climax haze to notice anything other than the loss of physical contact. The eldest triplet was now situated between his legs, his jeans fully off.

The thick blanket surrounded them, keeping Louis warm despite the chilly temperature of the bedroom. Edward didn't move as Marcel sat next to him, wanting to watch despite his current issue.

"Do you still want this, darling?" Harry murmured, moving Louis's legs so they wrapped around his waist. "We can stop if you want to."

Louis felt his heart flutter. "I still want this, Harry."

Harry nodded, gently attaching his lips to Louis's as he gently guided his cock inside his hole. The small omega whimpered, parting his swollen lips just enough for the eldest triplet to explore every crevice of his mouth.

Almost as if he wanted to memorize it.

"Fuck." Harry groaned, resisting the strong urge to move his hips. "Taking me so well, darling."

Louis gasped at the feeling, digging his nails into the skin of Harry's shoulder. He felt so full and sated, his soul actually felt whole for the first time in years. "M-move, please. Wanna feel you."

Harry pulled out and easily started to thrust into Louis at an even pace. The small omega moaned and attached their lips together in an attempt to muffle them. Every movement, every touch, was full of love and desire.

Louis felt wanted.

He felt like the triplets needed him, wanting his soul, and not just his body.

Louis felt loved.

"I'm already so close, darling." Harry breathed, resisting the urge to fuck into the omega at a faster pace. Louis's body wasn't used to this yet so he had to be careful. "So good for me."

The blue-eyed omega beneath him whimpered, fully aware of the knot tugging at his rim.

Louis wrapped his legs tighter around Harry's waist, broken moans escaping his swollen lips as the alpha sucked dark love bites into the delicate skin of his throat. He wanted Harry knot more than anything else in the world right now.

"I'm gonna knot you properly," Harry murmured, picking up the pace and snapping his hips against Louis's. "You're gonna be so full of my cum it'll be dripping out of you, darling."

Louis gasped at the new pace, soft grunts escaping his lips with every thrust. "Knot me, daddy, please. Wanna be full of your pups, daddy."

Harry growled at the idea, fucking Louis into the mattress at a pace that shouldn't have been possible. His knot kept catching on the omega's rim, that familiar ball of white-hot arousal tightening in his stomach.

"Harry!" 

Louis came with a muffled shout, tightening around Harry's cock and effectively making the alpha cum as well.

Harry's body relaxed as pleasure coursed through his veins, making his hazy senses much sharper than before. Louis's sweet omegan pheromones filled the air, an intoxicating reminder of what had just transpired between all four of them.

"I love you." Louis whimpered, panting slightly. "All of you."

Edward hummed, fixing Louis's messy hair. "We love you too, cub. We love you so much, it should be considered a crime."

"Just get some sleep," Marcel added, a wide grin on his face. "We'll still be here when you wake up in the morning, dove."

Louis nodded, a sleepy smile on his face and a soft yawn escaping his swollen lips. He looked like a proper wreck, but it was an absolutely gorgeous sight for all three triplets. "I just wanted to tell you."

Harry sleepily pressed a kiss to the omega's cheek, his heart soaring in his chest. "We love you, darling. Just sleep."

******


	18. Flicker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So, this is my life. And I want you to know that I am both happy and sad and I'm still trying to figure out how that could be."  
> ― Stephen Chbosky

{THREE DAYS LATER}

L O U I S

"D-daddy please." Louis mewled into his pillow, his small hands pulling at the silk sheets beneath him. "Fuck."

A low growl vibrated from the alpha, his tongue still working on Louis' rim. The sweet smell of the omega's slick hung in the air, Marcel's bruises scattered across Louis' skin. "Don't curse, dove. You know how I feel about that."

"I'm sorry, daddy," Louis whined, sounding small and adorable. "I didn't mean to curse, you just make me feel really good."

"Do I?" Marcel licked a fat stripe past the omega's dripping hole, making Louis' knees buckle. "You taste so sweet, dove. I could eat this lovely arse for hours."

Louis whimpered at that, eagerly tightening his hole around Marcel's sinful tongue. "Daddy please keep going. I'm so close."

Marcel quickly flipped the omega over and pulled Louis' legs over his shoulders, lips moving faster around his slick-soaked rim. The omega moaned louder, moving his hands to the alpha's messy bed hair.

Louis' vision was clouded as pleasure took over his senses, too entranced to care that he was pulling roughly at the hair between his fingers. The pair were sprawled out across the triplet's huge bed, morning light beaming through dark curtains.

The small omega had been sleeping peacefully before he was woken up with Marcel eating him out as if he was the alpha's favorite meal.

The alpha's tongue darted in and out of the omega, Marcel soon adding his fingers as well. "You're such a good omega, little dove. My good boy."

"Daddy, please." Louis groaned, pulling harder on Marcel's chestnut curls. "Please let me cum."

Marcel chuckled, the vibrations giving Louis even more pleasure. The omega was getting closer by the second, that all too familiar ball of heat forming in his stomach. "Just let go, baby. Cum for daddy."

Louis saw white as he came untouched, slumping against the bed from exhaustion. Once he got his vision back, the omega was still a panting mess as he smiled at his Marcel. The alpha reached over the omega and grabbed his glasses, faint wetness on his lips.

"That was one way to wake me up, I guess."

Marcel licked his lips, removing the remainder of Louis's arousal from them. "Not my fault you decided to not wear anything on your bum when we went to bed last night."

"Harry hid all of my panties!" Louis defended himself, flushing a bright red. "And I didn't hear you complaining about it last night. All three of you were fondling my arse!"

"You loved the attention." Marcel pointed out, pulling the blushing omega to his bare chest.

Louis pouted, knowing the alpha was right. "Shut up."

"Never." Marcel pressed soft kisses against the omega's neck, making sure to kiss the number of hickeys on Louis' tan neck. "We marked you up pretty good, love. Does it hurt?"

"A little bit. But it's a good hurt." Louis put his hand on Marcel's cheek, going in for a kiss before changing his mind and kissing the alpha's cheek instead. "It's sweet that you care, though."

"Why didn't you kiss me?" Marcel sounded hurt.

Louis pulled away from the alpha, cheekily shaking his bum as he got to his feet. "Your lips were just on my arse, Marcy. I'm not kissing you until you brush your teeth and wash your face."

The omega walked into the closet to grab a pair of black skinny jeans and one of his much more feminine shirts. As he walked back out, he noticed Marcel was still on the bed. His blue eyes sparkled as he fixed his hair.

"I was going to take a shower..." Louis murmured shyly, a soft pink blush on his cheeks. "Care to join me, Marcy?"

*******

H A R R Y

Harry couldn't believe his eyes.

He had woken up early in an attempt to get some much-needed pack duties handled before the Ceremony could be planned. Harry was actually looking forward to getting some work done but a certain alpha just had to make an appearance.

An alpha that he didn't want to see at all.

"You're requesting to go rogue?"

Niall looked uncomfortable in this situation, anxiously picking at his shirt. "I'm sorry for my actions towards you and Lou- Luna, I mean. Becoming a rogue would be easier, Alpha."

Bullshit.

The alpha's voice was stiff, almost like he was just lying so he could get what he wanted. Harry was satisfied with how sad and upset Niall looked, but there is a small part of him that feels sorry for his former friend.

But Niall stopped being a friend a long time ago.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to become a rogue, Niall."

Harry bit the inside of his cheek, leaning back in his office chair as he studied Niall's reaction. The other alpha looked pissed. "To become a rogue means that you would need the rejection of all wolves of power."

An Alpha and a Luna, or an Alpha and a Beta.

It guarantees that nobody would be discriminated against by one person in power.

Niall clenched his jaw, staring at his hands with angry eyes. "Then get them here. I want to go rogue and you can't keep Louis out of that decision! You can't keep me here, Harry."

Enough.

"You will address him as Luna, dog," Harry spoke curtly, his voice dangerously low.

Niall froze, eyes widening as he realized his mistake.

But Harry has now reached the point of no return. "You lost the right to say his name, Niall. I don't even want you in his near vicinity but I can't make this decision without him. You're going to have to apply and wait just like everyone else."

A beat of tense silence filled the air.

"Then what can you do?!" Niall snapped, obviously angry. "I don't want to be in the same pack as the men who took away the love of my life!"

Love?

That's ironic.

Harry chuckled darkly, green eyes glimmering a deep gold color. "You never loved him, Niall. You obsessed over the idea of being with him. You obsessed over keeping him close. If you ever truly loved him, then you wouldn't be angry about his happiness."

Niall froze, trembling slightly.

"You advantage of him, Niall." Harry's gold irises hardened with every word. "You emotionally manipulated him into believing that he was responsible for your feelings. That's not love and it never will be."

The blue-eyed alpha swallowed dryly. "You don't know that. I love him and he loves me. None of that was manipulation."

Harry growled, clenching his fists under his desk. "He loved you as a friend, Niall! Offering protection for an unmated omega is one thing, but you had him convinced that he couldn't trust anybody but you!"

"Then bring him here!" Niall growled, slamming his fists on Harry's wooden desk. "Flaunt him in front of me! Just like you did when we were kids!"

What?

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Harry growled, standing on his feet.

Niall clenched his jaw. "I'm talking about Dani, Harry."

Dani?

Harry licked his lips, the harsh gold glare never leaving his eyes. "What does Dani have to do with this, Niall? Dani and Louis are two different people!"

"You slept with her," Niall murmured darkly, his tone hushed. "You slept with my girlfriend of two years and dumped her like trash!"

The green-eyed alpha sighed, still not backing down from his former friend. Dani had gone rogue two years ago and met her soulmate. But Niall wouldn't know that. "I slept with Dani once, but I fail to see how-"

"You fucking rubbed it in my face that you could have any omega you wanted!" Niall spat angrily, effectively cutting Harry off. "You turned Louis against me, just like Dani!"

Harry's hand twitched at his side.

Niall is testing his limits right now. He has no right to say Louis's name or even mention the pretty omega. He lost that right awhile ago. Harry wanted to remind him of that, but the alpha obviously had things to say.

"I always thought that he was pretty, you know?" Niall's tone was quiet and dry. "Even when I was with Dani, I knew that. After she cheated, Louis really helped me get over her. I fell in love with him long before he got those marks, Harry."

Harry clenched his jaw. "That isn't love, Niall.

Niall shook his head and scoffed. "Of course you'd think that. How could you possibly know what love is when you've slept with every omega in the near vicinity?

"I-" Harry took a shaky breath. "I don't have to answer that. Louis knows the answer."

"Does he?"

Niall's spiteful tone made Harry stiffen. "Does he have any idea of how many people you've slept with? Does he know that you slept with Dani and dumped her like trash? I doubt that you even know about who he's slept with, actually."

Harry stopped cold.

******


	19. Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The reason it hurts so much to separate is that our souls are connected."  
> ― Nicholas Sparks

{listen to Lover (the cover) by Niall Horan ft FLETCHER on Spotify.}

{It's a fucking masterpiece}

H A R R Y

Louis wouldn't lie.

Would he?

No.

Louis can be reserved at times, maybe even distant for extended periods, but he wouldn't lie about something like that. Not now.

Harry blinked, fixing his angry gaze on Niall once more. "You're trying to get a rise out of me, Niall. Half the shit you're saying....it doesn't make any sense!"

Niall stopped short.

"Dani cheated on you because you were abusive, Niall!" Harry spat the words out as fast as he could. He never liked talking about the whole situation, but it couldn't be avoided. "She felt trapped. I offered her support and it turned into us sleeping together!"

Niall swallowed dryly, obviously stuck on that word. "Abusive? I wasn't abusive."

Harry clenched his jaw. "You trapped her in your relationship, Niall."

"And what about you?" Niall deflected, obviously trying to change the subject. "you treated her like garbage, Harry!"

A beat of silence hung in the air.

Both alphas were angry and territorial. Both alphas were glaring at each other with clear spite and frustration. Both alphas were on the verge of challenging each other, despite the obvious winner of the eventual battle.

But enough is enough.

"I have a pretty good memory, Niall. I don't remember that." Harry murmured tersely, his tone even. "I explained to her that I wasn't interested and she accepted that."

Niall looked enraged. "Are you saying I'm making this up?"

"I'm saying that you're deflecting, Niall," Harry spoke calmly with a sense of authority. "Dani told me a lot of things before we slept together that night. That you were too controlling, refusing to let her see any of her friends."

"I didn't make her do anything!" Niall defended himself. "She's the one who wanted to see me all the time, Harry."

Harry clenched his jaw.

Fucking narcissist.

"You hit her, Niall!" Harry exploded, the room shaking from the amount of authority in his voice. Niall flinched but stood his ground. "You threatened her and blackmailed her into staying with you!"

Niall scowled. "You don't know anything, Harry."

Harry growled loudly, dominance coming off of him in waves. "You manipulate people into staying with you because you're insecure. You manipulated Louis just like you manipulated Dani, Niall."

"I was protecting him!"

"It's obvious to me that you were never protecting him." Harry snarled, his green irises glowing a harsh gold. He's never been so angry or exasperated with someone before. "You followed him around like a lost puppy." 

Harry was shaking with obvious anger. "You kept him hidden from the world, Niall. You've even convinced yourself that you were doing the right thing!"

Niall shrank back, Harry's dominant alpha tone forcing his submission. "It's not my fault! He walked around in nothing but shorts, and expected me to control myself? He needed to realize that I was the only person that could protect him." 

"That I was the only one who could love him." Niall looked up from his feet, still submitting to the alpha in front of him. "Wouldn't you do the same thing?"

Harry shook his head. "If he loved someone else...I would let him go."

Niall stopped for a second, processing his words. "Then you're weak. I did everything I could to make Louis understand that I was the only alpha he could trust."

Wait.

What does he mean by that?

The idea of Niall, or anyone, hurting Louis filled Harry with a territorial rage that he didn't know he possessed. He was shaking with anger, pure fury welling up in his chest.

The problem was that Harry didn't know if Niall is being truthful.

"What do you mean by that, Niall?" 

Niall just shrugged, turning around and walking towards the door of Harry's office. He looked smug, almost as if he knew something that the green-eyed alpha didn't. "You should ask Louis about Caleb. He's not the innocent omega that you think he is."

Caleb?

Who the fuck is that?

******

L O U I S

Louis strummed Edward's guitar, humming softly to himself.

After breakfast, Marcel had announced that he was going to work in the study on the other side of the house. Louis managed to find Edward's old guitar in the corner of the large closet in the bedroom. 

After tuning the old instrument (and getting Clifford situated on the bed) Louis is playing a soft melody that had been in his head for days. It was a love song that sounded so nice, despite its constant repeat in his head.

We could leave the Christmas lights up 'til January

This is our place, we make the rules

And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear

Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years?

Can I go where you go?

Can we always be this close forever and ever?

And ah, take me out and take me home

You're my, my, my, my

Lover

As Louis sang every syllable and strummed every chord, his pretty blue eyes landed on the scar that forever marked his wrist. It was old and a reminder of his issues, but not noticeable in terms of scars.

A part of him is glad that the triplets hadn't noticed it.

Another part of him wishes they had.

Louis's never been in love before. He's never felt that constant connection with someone or that happy feeling of contentment. He hasn't felt this complete in a long time.

Can I go where you go?

Can we always be this close forever and ever?

And ah, take me out and take me home (Forever and ever)  
You're my, my, my, my

Oh, you're my, my, my, my

Darling, you're my, my, my, my

Lover

"You should sing more often, cub."

Edward's comforting voice rang through the air, making Louis instinctively flinch and release a god-awful shriek that made Clifford jolt awake from his nap. 

The green-eyed alpha was leaning against the doorframe, his chocolate curls pulled back in a messy bun with a few strands glued to his forehead. Edward was taking a few drinks from his gray water bottle, an amused smile on his lips.

Edward chuckled, closing his water bottle. "I didn't mean to scare you, cub."

"You can't just sneak up on people like that!" Louis said pointedly, a soft pout on his lips.

The green-eyed alpha didn't respond, taking a few steps forward and sitting on the bed. Louis immediately leaned against his shoulder, not caring about the sweat. "Where did you find this, cub? I haven't seen it in a while."

Louis placed the guitar on the floor, leaning it against the bed. "It was tucked behind Harry's Gucci suits. I found it while I was tidying up."

"Of course it was," Edward grumbled, sounding annoyed. "It was a gift from my mum after we graduated. Music was always my thing."

"Your thing?"

Edward nodded. "Harry had sports, Marcel had Speech and Debate, and I had music."

Louis nodded in understanding, watching as Edward ran his fingers across the guitar. "I didn't mean to mess with it. I was just bored and haven't played in a while."

"Well," Edward wrapped an arm around Louis's shoulders and pressed an affectionate kiss to his cheek. "You have a very pretty voice, cub. You should sing more often."

Louis blushed a soft pink. "Thank you, Eddy. I'll remember that."

Edward smiled. "Good."

Stupid Edward and his stupidly good way with words.

"So what were you doing?" Louis questioned, tucking his feet under him and leaning into Edward's comforting touch. "Before you scared me, I mean."

Edward hummed, petting Clifford's head. "Training. Kaleb Thornwood has been making threats so I want the new recruits to be ready."

Louis froze.

His heart thundered in his ears like a bass drum, his heartbeat accelerating as he felt himself begin to panic. Louis doesn't know if Edward meant Caleb or Kaleb. The name was incredibly common, especially since the small omega never knew the alpha's last name.

"Cub?" Edward murmured worriedly, feeling Louis tremble net to him. "What's wrong?"

Louis took a shaky breath. "W-what does he look like?"

Edward's eyebrows furrowed. "Well, he has dirty blond hair and green eyes. He has a shitty tattoo of a crescent moon on his-"

"Wrist," Louis whispered, suddenly feeling nauseous. "Shit."

The small omega stood upright, shaking like a leaf. The large bedroom suddenly felt incredibly small to Louis and all he could smell was Kaleb's disgusting cologne in the air. He wanted to run far away; He wanted to forget.

Edward grabbed Louis's arm, making the small omega flinch. "Louis, what's wrong? What aren't you telling me, cub?"

"I-" Louis yanked his arm from Edward's grasp. "I have to go. I'm sorry."

The blue-eyed omega darted out the door, Edward close behind. Despite his small stature, Louis could be very fast when he needed to be. After Kaleb, the small omega did everything he could to perfect his running capabilities.

On his way out, Louis bolted past Marcel.

Marcel froze, obviously confused as he watched Edward chase their distressed omega. "What the fuck? What's going on?"

*****


	20. Never Bloom Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A void in my chest was beginning to fill with anger. Quiet, defeated anger that guaranteed me the right to my hurt, that believed no one could possibly understand that hurt."  
> ― Rachel Sontag  
> {SEXUAL ASSAULT WARNING}
> 
> {FLASHBACK WARNING}
> 
> {Summary at the end of the chapter for everyone who doesn't want to read the triggering content. Please don't read if this triggers you and please take care of your mental health, loves}

L O U I S

I never thought I'd let myself wear the weak look, but I guess if the shoe fits...

There's a million pairs here, string along my soul, dear, 'til my breath feels useless.  
*****

Louis didn't stop running.

He lost Edward and Marcel a while ago, so now Louis is in Michael's cabin.

But he's not there.

Louis couldn't find his best friend. His heart was pounding and his vision was blurry. He was having a panic attack, and he could feel the words he wanted to scream weighing on his tongue. Tears were freely falling from his eyes like a constant stream.

As he exited the cabin, Louis caught Michael's scent heading towards the back of the cabin, in the herb garden that smelled of sage and rosemary.

But an unfamiliar smell was intertwined with Michael's. It was warm vanilla, strikingly unfamiliar to Louis. It screamed alpha, but in a gentle way.

"Baby, stop doing that!" 

A deep voice spoke with an Australian lilt. "You know I don't trust you with sharp things. You dropped a knife once and almost stabbed your foot!"

Louis heard Michael scoff in obvious annoyance. "They're scissors, Luke."

"So?"

Michael huffed. "Keep smothering me and I just might stab you, Luke."

When Louis rounded the corner, his blue eyes landed on the sight of Michael trying to cut through some of the thicker herbs with a pair of school scissors. Beside him was a tall blonde alpha with blue eyes, decked head to toe in tattoos. 

He would have been scary, had he not been gently guiding Michael's hands.

This must have been Michael's mate. Luke.

Louis took a step forward, a twig snapping under his bare feet. Michael's alpha looked at Louis with guarded eyes, ready to protect his mate. But his blue eyes softened at the sight of the trembling Luna. 

"Louis, right?" Luke murmured, blue eyes studying the obviously distressed omega. "Are you okay? You're crying."

Louis's bottom lip wobbled. "I-I, uh...I-I need-"

Michael looked in Louis's direction, eyebrows furrowing at the unusual amount of overwhelming emotion in the omega's voice. "Boo? What's wrong?"

"I-" Louis felt his tears fall faster down his cheeks. "Kaleb."

Michael froze, his back straightening. Luke's blue eyes widened, obviously recognizing the name that left Louis's tongue. Both of them had horrified expressions on their faces, almost as if they were both aware of what had happened.

Michael shoved the scissors in Luke's direction, missing his hands and hitting his shoulder instead. "Luke, take these. I need you to watch the door and make sure that nobody interrupts."

"Right." Luke took the scissors from his mate, handing him his walking stick. "What if the Alphas tell me to move? They don't like me, babe."

The blind omega blinked. "Just lie, Luke! Figure it out, you idiot."

Luke nodded, looking slightly scared at the thought. "Just lie. Got it."

****

"Drink this, boo."

Louis shakily accepted the cup of tea, soft hiccups escaping his lips. The warm smell of lemons wafted over him, enveloping him like a comforting blanket. He brought the cup to his lips and took a drink.

Michael sat next to him at the kitchen table, waiting for Louis to calm down.

After a few drinks, Louis's thundering heart had ceased to a regular rhythm.

Louis placed the cup on the table, still trembling but no longer experiencing his panic attack. At least, not as extreme as before. "You didn't tell me that Kaleb was a Head Alpha, Mikey."

"I thought that you knew, boo," Michael murmured sadly, gently grasping Louis's hand. "I thought that you figured it out from that scar on your wrist."

Louis's pretty blue eyes flickered to his wrist. "I had no idea."

The scar was faint on his wrist, no longer the harsh white it had been in the beginning. The scar tissue was tanning with his skin tone, now only a faint reminder of its existence. The scar was in the shape of a crescent moon, identical to the tattoo that Kaleb had.

The blue-eyed omega had meant to get it covered with a tattoo of his own, but he needed money to do that. Then he met the triplets, so it didn't seem as important.

"Just talk about it, boo," Michael spoke gently, running his thumb along Louis's hand. "I may not be able to see but I'm a pretty good listener."

Louis took a shaky breath, feeling slightly nauseous. "It started two months after I got my job at Fool's Gold. Before I started dressing different and before I started covering up my Marks."

********

{TRIGGER WARNING: SEXUAL ASSAULT}

{TRIGGER WARNING: BLOOD, BODILY FLUID}

{TRIGGER WARNING: ORAL R*PE}

**********

"You've got some pretty eyes, doll."

Louis blushed at the compliment, cleaning off the last of the whiskey on the glasses. The club was relatively empty, aside from a few alphas by the stage, so the bar was equally empty. It was almost closing time and many people had already gone home.

The unknown alpha checked Louis out, taking a sip of his beer. "I'm Kaleb, if you're wondering. What's your name, doll?"

Normally, Louis wouldn't respond.

But Kaleb seems relatively nice.

"Louis Tomlinson." 

Kaleb grinned, placing his drink on the clean bar counter. "Louis. I quite like your name, doll. It definitely suits you."

Louis smiled, adjusting his purple sweater that was underneath his apron. "Thanks."

The small omega focused on the tasks that he usually had to do before the club closed. He could feel Kaleb's green eyes on him, and that made his skin flush. Every once in a while, Louis glanced up to search for Niall, who was supposed to be his ride home.

Niall usually hung out with him during his shifts, but the alpha had to work tonight.

"We close in five minutes, sir." Louis replaced Kaleb's beer with a new one. "Are you safe to drive or do you need me to call someone for you?"

Kaleb shook his head, green eyes raking Louis's form. "I've only had two beers, doll. What about you, though? Do you have a ride home?"

Before Louis could respond, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

Irish Idiot

Irish Idiot: I won't be able to pick you up from work, Lou.

Irish Idiot: You still have your bus pass, right?

Louis doesn't have his pass.

Shit.

"I'm going to take that as a 'no'." Kaleb's voice made Louis look up from his phone. "Do you want a ride home? I don't mind."

Louis bit his lip, his heart thudding in his chest. The last time he had walked home, a group of alpha tried to rob him in front of his apartment complex. Kaleb seemed nice and wasn't giving off weird vibes at all, so what was the harm?

Louis also has his pepper spray.

"Sure."

*******

"I was so naive, Mikey."

Michael shook his head at Louis's words, holding the blue-eyed omega's hand between his own. His grip was reassuring, making the smaller omega's tears lessen. "Not naive. You wanted to see the best in people, boo."

Louis bit the inside of his cheek, tasting blood. "Funny how things worked out, then."

*********

Louis watched as Kaleb pulled up to his apartment complex. 

The car ride had been filled with laughter and cheesy jokes. Kaleb wasn't giving off any weird vibes, which made Louis feel more comfortable with his decision. Even his car was spotless, which was surprising.

"Thanks for the ride," Louis murmured, moving to open the door. "I app-"

Cold hands gripped Louis's chin and forced their lips together.

The small omega tried to pull away but Kaleb had a vice-like grip on his face. Louis refused to open his lips to return the kiss so the older alpha harshly bit his bottom lip. His mouth tasted like stale beer and mint gum.

Louis finally pulled away, struggling to open the door. "Let me out! I don't know who you think you are but you can't just kiss me without permission!"

"Shut the fuck up." 

The small omega froze, looking at Kaleb with wide eyes.

Kaleb wrapped a calloused hand around Louis's throat, his hand lining up perfectly with the handprint on the omega's neck. His grip was like a vice, effectively cutting off the omega's oxygen. He leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"I gave you a ride, so you owe me, doll." 

Louis whimpered, the harsh reality of the situation finally hitting him. "I-I don't have money."

Kaleb chuckled darkly, using his other hand to unbutton his pants. "I can think of another way, doll. You've got some pretty lips, yeah? You should put them to use."

Oh no.

No.

No!

"I have a knife, doll, so don't even try to struggle. Got it?"

Louis whimpered, a tear falling down his cheek as he shakily nodded. Even if he could reach his pepper spray, spraying it in this small space would hurt him rather than save him. "I-I won't. Just d-don't hurt me, please."

Kaleb grinned, releasing Louis's throat and gripping his hair. "Good boy. Suck my cock, doll."

The alpha forced Louis's face towards his crotch, effectively shoving his cock in his mouth. Louis gagged and started to cry silently. Kaleb's loud moans rang through the car, the air full of his obviously aroused pheromones.

"You've been teasing me all night, doll." Kaleb moaned, forcing Louis's mouth up and down his penis. The small omega could only cry. "Your marks have only been challenging me. You should be used to this, considering you have three alphas to eventually please."

Louis gagged some more, feeling the alpha's knot expand in his mouth.

He doesn't want this.

He wants to go home.

Kaleb moaned some more, timing shallow thrusts with every forced movement of Louis's head. "Omegas are only good for the breeding, doll. They need to please alphas or they die. Simple as that."

Home.

Louis wants to be home with his new puppy. He wants to curl up with Niall and Zayn while watching a film, maybe even with Liam, if he wants to join. He wants to be somewhere that is much better than where he's at.

"That's it, fuck!"

Kaleb's knot tightened one last time, effectively flooding Louis's mouth and throat with his fluid. The small omega gagged and coughed, refusing to swallow the bitter liquid.

Louis pulled away when Kaleb released his hair, blue eyes bloodshot and full of tears as he wiped the excess liquid off of his lips. As he did so, the green-eyed alpha growled and grabbed his arm.

"This should teach you to swallow an alpha's cum, doll."

Louis watched in horror as Kaleb dug his knife into the soft skin of his wrist.

Nobody heard his screams.

Kaleb releases his arm, reaching forward to open Louis's door. With a harsh shove, the smug alpha pushed the crying omega out of his car and onto the rough pavement. He sped off after that, leaving Louis in the parking lot.

Louis screamed at the top of his lung, already feeling faint from the rapid loss of blood that he was experiencing.

Somebody finally heard him.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER SUMMARY
> 
> Louis ran to Michael, effectively losing Edward and Marcel along the way.
> 
> We meet Luke, Michael's mate. 
> 
> Michael convinces Luke to stand guard outside the cabin and stall/lie to any of the triplets if they try to come inside. Luke isn't an actual member of the pack so he's able to ignore their orders/commands.
> 
> Louis tells Michael his story over a cup of lemon balm tea. We learn that his scar is a crescent moon, a harsh copy of Kaleb's tattoo.
> 
> Louis met Kaleb at his job. Niall was supposed to sit with him and give him a ride home but he had to go to work. Kaleb offers Louis a ride home and Louis accepts the offer. He thought that it would be safer than walking home.
> 
> Halfway through the story, Louis mentions how naive he used to be. Michael says that he wasn't naive, just wanting to see the best in people.
> 
> Kaleb parks in front of Louis's apartment complex. Louis tries to leave but Kaleb threatens him and forces him to give him a blowjob. He makes a lot of derogatory statements while the action occurs.
> 
> When he came, Louis refused to swallow.
> 
> As a rebuttal, Kalub digs his knife into Louis's wrist and dumps him in the parking lot. Louis screams until someone hears him and calls for help.
> 
> ********
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE
> 
> I had to completely rewrite this and I hated it. As a victim of sexual assault, this is very hard for me to write. I write these things into my stories because I want to accurately represent the core elements.
> 
> I AM NOT ROMANTICIZING THIS!!!
> 
> This isn't cute. This isn't a quirky character trait.
> 
> Shit like this happens a lot. Louis is going to struggle with this for most of the story. He has to learn how to trust people again (which he does, with the triplets).
> 
> It's heartbreaking and fucking hurts.
> 
> I write things like this so I know that it can be accurately represented in these stories. I started reading fanfic when I was 14 and started writing at 15. I read a lot of toxic representations of this that heavily romanticized it.
> 
> I write this because I wish that there had been accurate representations when I first started reading fanfic.
> 
> This is my last update for the day, so please drink some water and eat something. Take care of your physical and mental health, maybe even take a nap.
> 
> All the love,
> 
> Ash.


	21. Porcelain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I suppose I have found it easier to identify with the characters who verge upon hysteria, who were frightened of life, who were desperate to reach out to another person. But these seemingly fragile people are the strong people really."  
> ― Tennessee Williams

E D W A R D

"I put him to bed. He's sleeping upstairs."

Edward didn't respond, staring at the cup of tea in front of him. He and Harry were sitting at Michael's kitchen table, their minds running a mile a minute as Louis's terrified pheromones filled the air.

How long had Louis been lying to them?

Luke (who was looking much better than before) placed a cup of tea in front of Edward. He had been oddly quiet, only talking to Michael as the triplets processed the shocking information. It was almost infuriating.

"H-how long?" Harry whispered, green eyes flickering to Michael. "How long have you known?"

Michael blinked, shifting in his seat. "Since Louis visited me that first time. He didn't tell me anything, but I have my ways of figuring it out."

Marcel, who sat down next to the omega after taking Louis upstairs, shakily took a sip of the tea in front of him. "Why didn't you tell us, then? Don't you think that this is something we should know about?"

"It wasn't my place." 

Are you fucking serious?

"Not your-" Edward clenched his jaw. "How are we supposed to help him if we don't know about it? This is obviously bothering him, Michael!"

Luke growled from the kitchen, but Michael didn't look miffed.

Michael sighed, absently playing with the elastic bracelets on his wrists. "I didn't know specifics, Edward. It's Louis's story so I couldn't just tell you about it, especially without his permission. That would've been like...reliving the experience all over again."

A heavy silence blanketed the air.

"Why would he think that we would reject him?" Hary mumbled, his voice hoarse and weak. "Even if it was consensual, we would've never held something like that against him."

On that subject, Edward couldn't agree more.

Each of the triplets had their fair share of sexual exploits. Honestly, Edward had assumed that someone as pretty as Louis had already slept with a number of people.

"He's scared." 

Michael's words made Edward freeze. "He views himself as a damaged person. Someone who obviously isn't suited to help lead and guide a pack. Louis felt that if you knew, you would just reject him and leave him alone."

Edward felt his throat tighten with emotion. "He's not damaged."

"That's easy for you to say," Michael murmured, licking his lips. "But as long as Louis thinks otherwise, nothing is going to change."

Heavy silence blanketed the air once more, everyone watching each other. Marcel looked angry in a reserved way, his eyes glaring at nobody in particular. Harry just looked upset and in emotional shock, obviously trying to process everything.

Edward's soul just itched to torture Kaleb Thornwood.

"As a kid..." Michael's voice was barely above a whisper. "I always had a way to see, even though I'm blind. Call it my sixth sense, or whatever."

The triplets just watched the omega speak, their faces blank.

Michael looked slightly emotional, finally showing something other than neutral professionalism. "I could see auras, these colors were so unique to specific people. Louis was the only person I've ever met with a white one."

"What the fuck does this have to do with the current situation?!"

The blind omega didn't think and tossed a spoon in Edward's direction. It flew over his head but scared him nonetheless. "Maybe if you listen instead of arguing, I'll be able to explain! Fucking idiot."

Edward immediately shut his mouth.

"Anyway," Michael took a deep breath. "I've known Louis since we were kids. Whenever I wasn't hanging out with you three idiots, I was with him."

Anne, since she was the pack Luna, often had to work with Michael's mother. More often than not, the triplets were forced to play with the younger omega while their mothers focused on work. They were expected to get along, but the small omega was incredibly annoying.

He still is, to be honest.

"He always said I was strong." 

Michael's voice was full of sad nostalgia, almost as if he could see the memories flash through his mind. "He didn't run when I lashed out or made fun of me when I would cry. He always stayed."

The small omega blinked, his blind eyes full of sadness. "I held him when he got three marks instead of one. I've never seen Louis so distraught and confused, so it was my turn to be there for him."

Distraught?

"With the bullying," Michael clenched his jaw. "I saw Louis's aura started to darken a bit. It was a light gray color the day he decided to go rogue."

Edward's eyebrows furrowed. "You didn't see him after that?"

Michael scowled, an angry scoff escaping his lips. "After he left, he stopped calling. Niall planted the idea in his mind that I would find out about Kaleb, so Louis didn't visit anymore. He didn't even come to see me when my mum died."

Fucking Niall.

Bastard.

"Then, Louis came to see me a few weeks ago."

Had it really been that long ago?

Michael stopped for a second, his face contorting with conflicting emotions that made Edward's heart drop to the deepest pit of his stomach. "His aura was completely black. Louis wasn't the sassy omega I used to know. He's changed."

"Black?' Harry repeated, looking confused. "What does that mean?"

The small omega sighed, shifting in his seat. "It means that Louis wasn't being himself. He was miserable on the inside, fighting to keep this secret hidden."

Marcel swallowed thickly, trying to keep his composure. "How do we help him, then? I don't even know where to start or what we should even be doing. I've never seen him shut down like that, Michael."

"You're already helping him."

What?

All three triplets look up in obvious surprise, identical confused looks on their faces. Michael looked completely serious, though. He had a look in his blind eyes that screamed seriousness, a look that spoke volumes.

"His aura is so much brighter now," Michael murmured, his expression much softer. "I don't think it'll ever be white again, but he's happier with you."

Happier?

That's all Edward could hope for, really.

Michael's expression turned serious once again, his usually bright eyes suddenly dark with anger once again. "Before Louis wakes up, we need to handle a few things. There are only two other people who know about what happened."

"Who?" Harry murmured, his voice tight.

Marcel clenched his jaw, responding to Harry. "Zayn and Niall. They were the only friends he had during this time, besides Liam."

Edward immediately sat up straighter. "Zayn? He knew?"

"Zayn was Louis's emergency contact," Michael answered smoothly, his tone void of malice or spite. "When Louis was taken to the hospital, he was immediately contacted."

That fucking-

Michael keeps talking, effectively cutting off Edward's train of thought. "He didn't tell you because he respects Louis's privacy. Don't take it personally, especially considering that he tried his best to advocate for Louis."

Harry blinked. "Advocate?"

"He-" Michael clenched his jaw. "Zayn didn't want Niall to move in with Louis. He didn't trust Niall from the beginning, but Louis did."

Marcel shared a confused glance with his fellow triplets. "What does Niall have to do with any of this? Yeah, he's a fucking bastard but he's harmless."

"Is he, though?"

Luke's voice made everyone, besides Michael, flinch. The blonde alpha was watching the interaction from the kitchen, simultaneously doing dishes as he listened. His expression was neutral, but his blue eyes held a level of insight.

Edward blinked. "What do you mean, pretty boy?"

"I mean," Luke wasn't bothered by the weak insult. "From the looks of things, Niall is the only person who could possibly benefit from this entire thing. Louis trusted him wholeheartedly, which is exactly what he wanted."

What the fuck?

Marcel's face mirrored Edward's thoughts. "Niall doesn't even know Kaleb, Luke. Even if he did, I doubt that he would put Louis in that kind of danger."

The sound of shattering china filled the air, making everyone flinch.

Harry, who had been taking a sip of his tea (which was now cold) had dropped the fine porcelain. He looked nauseous and slightly woozy, almost like he had realized something absolutely disgusting.

"I-I-" Harry couldn't get the words out. "Oh god."

Edward watched his older brother in confusion. "What is it, Harry? Don't tell me that you believe this bullshit."

Michael scoffed loudly, not even noticing as Luke offered Harry a towel. "Niall knew that you were soulmates, Edward. Kaleb Thornwood is your enemy, so do you really think that he would pass up the chance to sleep with your future Luna?"

What?

"Niall fucking..." Harry was shaking with anger. "We were talking and he talked about how he would do anything to make his omega trust him. Only him."

Edward's world came to an earth-shattering halt.

Michael grabbed his walking stick, angrily getting to his feet. "You need to get Niall before he bolts. I wouldn't be surprised if he's already figured out that we know, so you need to find him before he does something stupid."

Harry stood up in a flash, not even worried about the shards of shattered porcelain that was still glued to him. He looked angry and malicious, his eyes glowing gold in the dim light.

"I'm going to fucking kill him."

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE
> 
> shit's about to go down.
> 
> I picked Niall as the main antagonist because we never see him as the bad guy. It's always Zayn or Nick Grimshaw. I wanted to try something new, even though I hated the idea of villainizing him.
> 
> THOUGHTS???
> 
> THEORIES???
> 
> CONCERNS???
> 
> *****


	22. A Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How people treat you is their karma; how you react is yours."  
> ― Wayne W. Dyer

L O U I S

Louis woke with a start.

Instead of being in Marcel's arms, though, he was sprawled across the triplet's bed. Heavy blankets surrounded his small body, wrapping around his slender limbs like a comfortable vice. The small omega was wearing a t-shirt that was much too big for him, which smelled heavily of Edward.

What the...?

The bed was empty, much to Louis's dismay.

Soft sunlight filtered through the curtains, dancing across Louis's skin and giving him an ethereal glow. He could hear people moving downstairs, but the small omega was too scared to move.

Marcel seemed so angry last night.

With every word that left Louis's lips, the alpha's eyes grew even redder. Marcel's touch had been gentle, but the small omega could feel the fury that came off of him in waves. It was almost terrifying, in a way.

"I didn't know that you were awake, cub."

Louis flinched at the familiar voice, pretty blue eyes flickering to the doorway. "I-I haven't been awake very long, Eddy. Too comfortable."

Edward smiled fondly from the doorway, green eyes scanning every inch of Louis's skin in an obvious attempt to make sure that he was okay. The alpha was wearing a simple grey t-shirt and sweats, looking more comfortable than he had in a while.

The air was thick with tension, but not the bad kind.

It was like Edward was dancing around him.

Being careful.

"Guess I'm gonna have to join you, cub. I'm exhausted."

Louis immediately grinned, moving slightly so the tired alpha could join him on the bed. Edward climbed under the blanket, strong arms wrapping around the small omega like he was too scared to let him go.

Edward pressed affectionate kisses along Louis's throat, sighing in clear contentment. "I love you so much, cub. You know that?"

The blue-eyed omega nodded, his heart fluttering in his chest. "I love you too."

"I-" Edward seemed to struggle with his words for a moment, his voice thick with emotion. "I absolutely adore you, cub. I'm so sorry that you felt the need to hide something from us...especially something that serious."

And there it was.

Louis swallowed thickly. "You shouldn't apologize, Eddie."

Edward took a pained, shaky breath. "Somebody has to apologize, cub. You were hurting so much and I had no idea. None of us knew."

His voice was full of pain.

"You-" Louis felt his bottom lip wobble. "You can't blame yourself for that, Eddie."

Edward tightened his grip on Louis's body, almost like he was absolutely terrified to let go. Almost like he was terrified to lose the small omega. "I can blame myself as long as I want to, cub. I can handle the blame so you don't have to."

Louis felt a few tears fall down his cheeks. "Even if I deserve it?"

"Nobody deserves to be assaulted, cub."

A comforting silence filled the air.

Edward held Louis as the small omega cried, murmuring soft praises in his ear as they cuddled closer together. The blue-eyed omega was leaning on him for support and he was happy to oblige. He was happy to do anything, really.

"I have a question, and you don't have to answer."

Louis looked up at Edward as he spoke, still curled perfectly into the alpha's chest. "I can try, though. What is it?"

Edward took a shaky breath, gently running his thumb along Louis's skin. "How bad did it hurt?"

Oh.

Louis tensed slightly in Edward's arms, his heart rate picking up slightly. He could be honest and explain just how bad it hurt, or he could lie and say he didn't remember most of it. He also has the choice to not say anything at all.

But Louis knows that Edward would value his honesty.

"It-" Louis's voice cracked. "It hurt a lot. Not just physically, but mentally too."

Edward swallowed thickly, pressing affectionate kisses into Louis's hair. "Were you scared that we were going to hurt you like that? Are you still scared of that?"

Louis smiled sadly. "I don't think that I could ever stop being scared, honestly. I know that you love me, but the fear of things changing will always be there. I trust you, though, and I know that you wouldn't hurt me like that."

A brief second of silence passed.

"Thank you for being honest with me, cub," Edward's voice wavered slightly. "I adore you."

Louis cuddled closer into Edward's chest. "And I adore you."

****

"He's still asleep?"

Louis was pulled from his dreams (which were relatively happy) by the familiar sound of Marcel's voice. The alpha's voice sounded tired but full of the affectionate concern that was to be expected.

Edward hummed softly in response, still running his fingers through Louis's hair. "He woke up for a little bit before he fell asleep again. I'd rather be watching him sleep than hearing him cry, Marcel."

A soft sigh came from the doorway. 

"Just wake him up soon, okay? Jay and Mum want to come over with Liam and Michael to help him plan the ceremony. They think it'll be a good distraction."

Edward shifted slightly. "I agree. He needs a chance to be happier than he's been."

*****

The Mating Ceremony between an Alpha and a Luna is a serious thing. 

It was almost like a wedding, a celebration that the pack hierarchy was finally complete. Until, of course, the Luna begins having puppies and providing heirs.

The ceremony takes place about two weeks before the Luna's heat.

The actually mating could only be done during an omega's heat, and it was something incredibly private between the Alpha and Luna. The celebration, or ceremony, was more a legal way to mate.

On the day of the ceremony, the Luna is dressed in a white dress of their Alpha's choosing. A group of omegas that he/she has chosen will focus on mentally and physically preparing the Luna for the ceremony.

The Alpha, or Alphas, begins their day by hunting down a fresh kill that would be prepared for the ceremonial dinner. This would prove that the Alphas were capable of providing for their mate and pack.

As the Luna and Alphas are prepared, the pack begins to decorate the mating grounds. It was the Luna's job to pick out the flowers and decorations. The mage would be in charge of blessing the grounds, making sure that the land was cleansed and prepared for the mating.

After the Alphas return with the kill, they begin to bathe and dress in the outfits their Luna had chosen for them. By this point, the Luna should be fully prepared and ready to go.

On the Mating Grounds, a bonfire would be lit and the pack members would begin to celebrate with dancing, singing, and eating. The mage would then start leading the Luna from their cabin to the bonfire, where the Alphas had been lead by their chosen beta.

Much like a wedding, mating vows would be said under the moonlight.

The celebration would last for days afterward, full of dancing and food. Close friends to the Alpha and Luna would take turns telling childhood stories and fondly reminiscing the whole love story.

Louis has no idea how to plan the whole thing, but Edward happens to be right about what he said. A major part of him agrees wit everything the alpha said.

He needs a distraction.

Louis needs a chance at happiness.

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE
> 
> I'm emotional lol
> 
> THOUGHTS???
> 
> THEORIES???
> 
> CONCERNS???

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read this story before, I deleted it so I could edit and fix the plotline. Please don't spoil the major plot twist for new readers and enjoy the new version.
> 
> All the love,  
> Ash


End file.
